One Piece, Nouvelle Génération
by Alexfr36
Summary: Vingt ans ont passé depuis que Monkey D. Luffy est devenu le Seigneur des Pirates. Deux jeunes aventuriers, la belle Akina et son petit frère Hayate, se lancent dans une grande aventure, bien décidés à écrire leur propre légende. D'autres les rejoindront.
1. Chapter 1 : C'est là que tout commence

**Chapitre un : c'est là que tout commence.**

Shell, East Blue. Une petite ville tranquille, notamment grâce à sa base de la marine, qui dissuadait la plupart des pirates de venir y semer le trouble. C'est ici, dans cette petite cité insulaire, que commença cette histoire.

* * *

Il faisait beau, et les gens vaquaient à leurs affaires dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelques marins faisaient leur ronde, par deux, voir par quatre, prenant le temps de discuter avec les habitants et les rares voyageurs de passage. En plein milieu de la rue principale, une jeune femme marchait d'un bon pas. Elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, mesurait environ un mètre soixante-dix, avait de magnifiques yeux noisettes et de long cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en une longue natte qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir son ventre, d'un short rouge, d'une paire de bottes noires qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, d'un long manteau noir à manches longues, et avait sur la tête un bandana rouge noué à l'arrière et recouvert d'un tricorne noir. Elle portait en bandoulière un petit sac de cuir marron et arborait un petit anneau d'or à chacune de ses oreilles.

- Akina, attends-moi !

La fille s'arrêta et se retourna en soupirant d'agacement.

- Dépêche-toi un peu, Hayate.

Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années la rejoignit en courant. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre, quand même, grogna-t-il entre deux halètements.

Tout comme la jeune femme, ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais ils étaient courts. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-trois, portait sur lui un t-shirt bleu et un bermuda vert, des sandales et une casquette rouge et bleue avec la visière à l'envers, ainsi qu'un sac à dos vert

La jeune femme avait tiqué à sa remarque. Elle prit une mine fâchée avant de lui répondre.

- Je t'ai pas obligé à venir, tu sais. En fait, j'aurais préférée que tu restes bien gentiment à la maison.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'écria-t-il. De toute façon, même si t'avais pas voulu que je vienne avec toi, j'aurais pris la mer. Parce que moi aussi je veux devenir un grand p…

Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune femme lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche et adressa un sourire gêné aux gens qui observaient la scène.

- Oui, je sais que toi aussi tu veux devenir un grand marin, dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa gêne, mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire profiter toute la population.

Apparemment, le garçon avait compris qu'il avait frisé la bourde, car lorsque la jeune femme enleva sa main de sa bouche, il affichait un air crispé. La fille, elle, se tourna vers les gens et s'inclina devant l'assistance.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous pardonner pour le dérangement. Vous savez ce que c'est, les petits frères. C'est bruyants et ça tient pas en place.

Les gens retournèrent à leurs affaires, laissant les deux jeunes entre eux. Akina se tourna vers le jeune garçon et lui adressa un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Toi, grinça-t-elle.

- Oups !

Il se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une ruelle, à l'écart de la rue principale. Akina y avait trainé Hayate et le balança contre un mur.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Cria-t-elle. Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu m'as collée ?

- Dé… désolé, répondit le garçon en se frottant le nez.

- D'autant plus que tu as bien faillit nous balancer, continua-t-elle, plus doucement. Tu te rends compte que c'est un peu trop tôt pour que la marine sache que nous sommes des pirates ? On est pas prêts.

- Désolé.

Akina rongea son frein pour ne pas réduire son frère en bouillie. Elle inspira et souffla calmement à trois reprises, puis s'approcha de Hayate pour lui dire plus bas avec un regard démoniaque :

- Je te préviens, si jamais j'ai besoin de te faire la leçon une nouvelle fois, je te balance à l'eau.

Hayate tiqua.

- T… T'oserais quand même pas ?

- J'vais me gêner.

- Mais tu sais bien que…

- Ca, c'est pas mon problème. J'y peux rien si t'as été assez stupide pour…

- Stupide, stupide. Toi aussi, t'en a…

- Oui mais moi, c'est différent. J'étais toute petite, pas comme toi qui trouvais ça cool…

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu vois, à force on a même plus besoin de finir nos phrases pour que l'autre y réponde, parvint à articuler Akina entre deux rires.

- Faut dire aussi que depuis le temps qu'on se dispute sur ce sujet… commença son frère. Et puis avoue que tu es quand même bien contente que je sois venu avec toi.

- C'est vrai que tu t'es montré d'une grande utilité, l'autre fois, reconnut la jeune femme.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur une caisse le temps de souffler un peu. Akina regardait les nuages défiler sous le ciel azur tandis qu'Hayate sortit sa gourde de son sac et but un peu d'eau. Ils restèrent tous deux assis là, pensifs, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon rompe le silence.

- Au fait, tu crois que les types de l'autre jour s'en sont sortis ?

- J'en doute, répondit sa sœur, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

Le navire de la marine s'approcha du bateau pirate, mais celui-ci semblait abandonné. Son grand mat était brisé, ses voiles déchirées, ses cordages coupés. Pas un signe de vie n'en émanait. Un vrai bateau fantôme.

- Vice-amiral Willows !

Un officier se mit au garde à vous devant un petit homme ventripotent, moustachu et au crane dégarni. Il venait de sortir sur le pont du cuirassé de la marine, épargnant à son subordonné de le rejoindre dans ses appartements.

- Qu'y a-t-il, lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous avons identifié le navire pirate comme étant le Piranha.

- Le navire de Big Fish ?

Le lieutenant donna à son supérieur un avis de recherche représentant un homme grand, avec des taches brunes sur le visage. Il était chauve, imberbe, et surtout, il avait des branchies sur le cou. Sa mâchoire inférieure proéminente laissait voir une rangée de crocs acérés. Big Fish, un homme-poisson qui, à l'instar d'Arlong, deux décennies plus tôt, était venu semer la terreur sur East Blue. Un redoutable pirate, primé à vingt millions de berrys, ce qui faisait de lui le criminel le plus dangereux de cette mer. Et là, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, son navire, reconnaissable à sa figure de proue en forme de tête de piranha (d'où le nom), était réduit à l'état d'épave.

Sans se laisser impressionné par ce sinistre spectacle, le vice-amiral donna ses ordres.

- Préparez-vous à l'aborder. Tenez prêts les filets en granit marin et les électro-lances. Faites tourner les dynamos.

Deux marins poussèrent sur le pont une grosse machine cylindrique dotée de manivelle à chaque extrémité. Des câbles la reliait à des lances dont les pointes crépitèrent d'électricité lorsque les deux soldats firent tourner les manivelles. Ceux qui tenaient les lances avaient au préalable vêtu des combinaisons en caoutchouc, ce qui les protégeait du courant électrique.

Le navire militaire arriva à la hauteur du bateau en perdition, ce qui permit aux marins, armés jusqu'aux dents, de sauter dessus. Mais ils ne virent que des corps d'hommes-poisson sans vie, chacun portant de sérieuses blessures. Certains avaient une longue entaille, d'autres portaient cinq profondes coupures parallèles. Adossé à la base du grand mat, en partie couvert de son drapeau, le fameux Big Fish reposait, une main sur la blessure sanglante qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Willows, qui avait accompagné ses hommes lors de l'abordage, s'approcha du pirate.

- Ainsi s'achève l'ère de terreur du célèbre capitaine Big Fish, celui que tout le monde appelait le Nouveau Arlong, prononça-t-il en guise d'oraison funèbre.

Mais l'homme-poisson toussa, crachant du sang au passage.

- Ne… Ne m'appelez pas… comme ça…

Les marines sursautèrent et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui. Seul le vice-amiral resta de marbre. Impassible, il fixa le moribond de son regard neutre, et, conservant son flegme, lui demanda :

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Big Fish toussa encore alors qu'il tentait en vain de se redresser. Il ne parvint finalement qu'à prononcer ces paroles.

- V… Vent… Tranchant…

Puis il s'affaissa complètement, sous les yeux inexpressifs de l'officier. Lequel détourna ensuite la tête avant de s'éloigner du défunt pirate.

- Dire qu'on venait justement pour l'arrêter, marmonna-t-il.

Il promena son regard sur les corps étendus sur le pont constellé de tâches de sang.

- Quand vous en aurez tiré tout ce que vous pouvez, brûlez-moi cette épave, ordonna-il. Moi, j'ai un rapport à faire. Lieutenant, venez avec moi.

- A vos ordres, répondit le lieutenant en l'accompagnant.

Ils passèrent dans la cabine de l'officier supérieur afin de s'entretenir dans le calme.

- Cela m'inquiète, dit le vice-amiral. Les pirates d'East Blue n'ont jamais été très forts, et les plus puissants n'excèdent jamais les dix millions de berrys de prime. Rares sont ceux qui ont le niveau de Big Fish.

- En effet, acquiesça le lieutenant. Le deuxième pirate le plus dangereux du secteur est Louis le Borgne, primé à quinze millions. Et il n'est pas suffisamment fort pour vaincre Big Fish et ses hommes-poisson.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'on a un visiteur.

- Reste à savoir qui.

Ned Willows avait beau ne pas le laisser paraître, le lieutenant sentait qu'il était inquiet. Car le vice-amiral faisait partie de ceux pour qui protéger les populations civiles contre vents et marées était un devoir sacré. C'était le cas avant la Grande Guerre, et ça le restait après. Qu'un inconnu débarque soudainement et élimine comme ça un pirate à vingt millions de berrys ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Willows se planta devant un panneau de bois accroché au mur, et sur lequel on pouvait voir de nombreux avis de recherche, tous représentant des pirates activement recherché. La plupart des primes contenaient au maximum neuf chiffres, mais quelques une dépassaient le milliard de berrys. Le regard de l'officier supérieur se promena sur les affiches, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur certaines d'entre elles.

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas un de ceux-là, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

- Et ce « Vent Tranchant », dont il a parlé avant de mourir ? Un rookie ?

- Ce nom ne me dit rien, en effet. Il va falloir mener une enquête approfondie.

Puis il s'assit à son bureau, prit une feuille de papier, sa plume et un encrier, et se mit à écrire. Toute en le faisant, il donna de nouvelles instructions au lieutenant.

- Vous allez contacter le quartier général, et leur faire part de notre découverte. Parlez-leur de ce ou cette « Vent Tranchant » et demandez-leur si ce nom a déjà été entendu quelque part, que ce soit sur les trois autres océans ou sur Grand Line. Puis venez me faire part de leur réponse. Une fois que le navire pirate sera détruit, mettez le cap sur la base la plus proche. Shell, sauf erreur de ma part.

- A vos ordres, vice-amiral, répondit le lieutenant.

Il salua son supérieur, fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce. Willows, lui, se leva et retourna devant le tableau. Il observa de nouveau les affiches, son regard s'arrêtant toujours sur les mêmes. Sur l'une d'elles, une de celles dont la prime dépassait largement le milliard, on voyait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'un vieux chapeau de paille, afficher un sourire joyeux.

* * *

- Ca va, c'est pas trop serré ? Demanda Hayate.

Il serrait un bandage autour du bras droit de sa sœur.

- Non, ça va aller. Merci.

- C'était quand même limite. Cet homme-poisson a bien failli t'avoir.

- Il m'a eu par surprise. On manque encore d'expérience. Mais après tout, c'est bien pour ça qu'on s'est lancé dans notre propre aventure.

- C'est vrai. Et puis à quoi ça sert, tout ce temps passé à s'entrainer si c'est pour rester gentiment dans notre coin ?

Akina remit son manteau, tandis que son frère rangeait la trousse de premiers secours. Dans le sac, sa main rencontra un papier enroulé dont il se saisit. Il le déroula, le regarda un instant, puis le ré-enroula avant de le ranger.

- Dis, tu crois que ce type est vraiment ici ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- Si on en croit la vieille qu'on a interrogée, il a dit qu'il viendrait à Shell. Et les types auxquels j'ai parlé à notre arrivée ont confirmé sa présence en ville. Ils m'ont même montré son bateau.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

- Je pense connaitre un moyen de le convaincre. Mais avant toute chose…

Un gargouillis se fit entendre, interrompant leur conversation. Akina jeta un regard entendu à son frère, qui posa ses mains sur son ventre.

- On dirait bien que ton estomac a compris où je voulais en venir, dit la jeune femme en riant.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai faim.

- Remarque, moi aussi, nota Akina lorsque son propre estomac se manifesta.

- Allons manger ! S'exclama le jeune garçon, tout joyeux.

Ils revinrent sur la rue principale et partirent en quête d'un restaurant. Ils en trouvèrent un tranquille, pas trop fréquenté, et au cadre agréable. Ils entrèrent et saluèrent la tenancière, une femme d'environs trente ans aux longs cheveux châtains.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle, soyez les bienvenus. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Manger ! S'écria Hayate, avant que le poing de sa sœur ne l'écrase au sol.

- C'est pas des manières ! Hurla-t-elle à son attention.

Ils se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard attablé devant leurs assiettes, et Hayate arborait une jolie bosse, qui ne l'empêchait pas d'engloutir les plats que la patronne avait apporté.

- Eh bien, dit-elle, quel appétit.

- Faites pas attention, c'est toujours comme ça, lui expliqua Akina, qui avait posé son chapeau sur un bord de la table.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe à votre table ?

- Non, je vous en prie.

La femme s'assit en face d'Akina.

- Je m'appelle Rika. Et vous ?

- Moi, c'est Akina, répondit la jeune femme. Et ça, c'est mon frère, Hayate.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton désolé en voyant que ledit Hayate avait les joues aussi enflées que celles d'un hamster faisant ses réserves. Le pire fut quand celui-ci voulut répondre.

- Enchouanté, dit-il la bouche pleine.

- J'ai dit que c'était pas des manières, grogna sa sœur en lui assénant un nouveau coup de poing sur la tête.

- Désolé, dit le jeune garçon, qui avait avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche lors du coup.

De plus il arborait une seconde bosse à côté de la première. Rika, elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-elle. Certains de mes habitués ne sont pas très portés sur les bonnes manières non plus.

- Tu dis ça pour qui, Rika ? Demanda un gros client avant de pousser un rot sonore, provoquant les rires de ces camarades.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta la femme en gardant son sourire.

- Je vois ça, en effet.

* * *

L'homme marchait tranquillement à travers les rues paisibles de la ville, son katana, accroché à son côté droit, se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Pourtant, il restait aux aguets, son œil droit scrutait attentivement les environs, et sa main droite restait posée sur la poignée de son arme. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemisette rayée verte et marron, des bottes noires, et un bandeau qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Ses cheveux blancs étaient hérissés sur son crâne, et son œil valide était bleu. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, et arborait sur l'avant bras gauche un tatouage représentant un crâne humain transpercé d'un sabre.

Les gens qui s'affairaient dans les rues s'écartaient de son passage, car tous reconnaissaient en lui un homme qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher. Mais lui s'en moquait. Il se moquait qu'on lui adresse la parole ou pas, qu'on le craignent ou qu'on l'adule. Car à ses yeux, une seule chose comptait. Et il était prêt à éliminer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Y compris les deux hommes, tapis dans l'ombre, qui l'espionnaient depuis un moment déjà. Ces deux hommes qu'il avait parfaitement reconnus, mais qu'il faisait mine de ne pas avoir vu.

Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'un costume trois pièces rayé gris et noir, agrémenté d'un chapeau de gangster. L'un était grand et baraqué, l'autre était petit et fin..Le grand regardait l'homme s'éloigner et demanda à son camarade :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Bugsy ?

Le petit s'alluma un cigare et tira quelques bouffées.

- Pour le moment on le suit, m'key ? Finit-il par dire.

- D'accord, Bugsy. Mais je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Et pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée, Butch ? Tu peux me le dire, m'key ?

- Bah… Si le Padre l'apprend, il va pas aimer.

- Le vieux est pas là pour le moment, m'key ? Et quand le vieux est pas là, c'est moi le patron, m'key ?

- Ok, Bugsy, ok. Mais je maintiens que le Padre n'appréciera pas.

- De toute façon, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. C'est entre cet homme et moi, m'key ? Un point, c'est tout, m'key ?

Sans rien ajouter, Bugsy suivit le jeune homme, imité par Butch et une demi-douzaine d'autres hommes habillés de la même façon.

Le jeune voyageur souriait. Il avait parfaitement remarquer tous les hommes en costume qui se cachaient ça et là dans les ruelles adjacentes et qui sortirent sur l'ordre du meneur du groupe. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait bien été capable de gérer ce problème par le passé, il le serait donc encore maintenant. De plus, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il s'approcha d'un marchand, moitié effrayé, moitié alléché par l'éventualité de vendre ses produits.

- Que puis-je pour votre serv... Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je cherche un restaurant, le coupa l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Au bout de la rue à droite, lui répondit le commerçant, blême devant le regard sinistre de son interlocuteur.

- Merci, dit l'autre en s'éloignant.

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient rapidement sympathisé, pendant que Hayate continuait de s'empiffrer. La jeune pirate avait alors demandé à la patronne de lui parler un peu de la ville et de son histoire.

- C'est une ville plutôt tranquille, raconta Rika. Surtout depuis que le colonel Lovegood dirige la base. C'est un bon officier. On ne peut pas en dire autant de certains de ses prédécesseurs

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Akina. Je pensais pourtant que les officiers de la marine se devait d'être irréprochable ?

- Malheureusement, ils ne le sont pas tous. Le cas d'officier véreux le plus connu ici est celui du colonel Morgan.

Akina sentit que les autochtones présents dans la pièce se tendirent et affichèrent un air grave. Rika continua.

- Il estimait que le fait qu'il était l'officier commandant cette base faisait de lui l'incarnation de la justice, et que tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait avait force de loi. Il en profitait pour s'enrichir, et est même allé jusqu'à ce faire construire une statue géante qu'il voulait planté au sommet de la base.

- Mégalomanie aiguë, comme dirait le Doc.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Hayate. Tandis que Rika le regardait sans comprendre, Akina opina.

- C'est vrai, et il l'ajouterait à la liste des maladies presque incurables.

- En tout cas, reprit Rika, ça a bien failli dégénéré. S'il n'y avait pas eu Roronoa Zorro et Monkey D Luffy.

Une lueur s'alluma dans l'œil des deux jeunes pirates. La tenancière allait aborder un point qui allait les intéresser.

- A cette époque, Hermepp, le fils de Morgan, était un jeune homme pourri gâté, qui, comme son père, estimait que tout lui était dû. Il profitait de l'importance de son père pour faire ce qu'il voulait, même si ce n'était pas bien. Il avait en ce temps-là une sorte de chien-loup particulièrement agressif qui faisait lui aussi ce qu'il voulait. J'étais une petite fille, et je voulais le chasser parce qu'il se servait dans les assiettes des clients. Cette animal m'aurait attaqué si Roronoa n'était pas intervenu.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre.

- Il a jeté un tabouret sur l'animal, le mettant au tapis une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il s'était attiré les foudres d'Hermepp qui lui fit alors du chantage. Soit il nous faisait fusiller, soit Roronoa passait un mois attaché à un poteau dans la cour de la base.

- Mais c'est monstrueux ! s'exclama Hayate.

- C'est ignoble, surenchérit Akina.

- Afin de nous protéger, Roronoa accepta de passer un mois à subir les mauvais traitements d'Hermepp. Mais c'était sans compter sur Morgan, qui voyait cette histoire comme une injure personnelle. Il aurait fait fusiller Roronoa si Chapeau de Paille n'était pas passé par là.

Les clients se détendirent un peu, sachant qu'on arrivait au passage où tout s'arrangeait.

- Après avoir libéré Roronoa, il s'est allié à lui et ensemble, ils ont affronté Morgan et l'ont vaincu, donnant ainsi le courage aux subordonnés du colonel de le mettre aux arrêt et de le destituer. Quand à Hermepp, il a imité Kobby, un ami de Chapeau de Paille, et s'est engagé dans la marine. Depuis, sa personnalité a énormément changé, et aujourd'hui, il est un officier respecté et respectable qui traque les pires criminels à travers les mers.

- Super histoire ! S'exclama Hayate.

- Intéressant de voir que des pirates peuvent parfois faire de bonnes choses qui profitent également à la marine.

- Oui, acquiesça Rika. Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas tant.

Quelqu'un entra dans le restaurant, ce qui attira l'attention des clients. Un silence soudain s'abattit dans la pièce. Akina, Rika et Hayate suivirent le mouvement et virent l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui vint s'installer sur une table voisine. Rika se leva et alla à lui.

- Bien le bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

- Le plat du jour, s'il vous plait. Et du rhum.

- Je vous prépare ça de suite.

- Hayate, chuchota Akina, tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Mais c'est…

Les autres clients aussi ne quittaient pas le nouveau venu du regard, et chuchotèrent à son sujet.

- C'est lui.

- Qui ça ?

- Leroy Bradley.

- Le mercenaire ?

- Il a le tatouage et il lui manque l'œil gauche.

- On dit qu'il a vaincu des pirates très puissants à North Blue il y a quelques mois.

- C'est un démon.

- Oï, vous autres.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la voix de l'homme s'éleva.

- J'aimerais manger tranquillement, alors fermez-la.

Tous obtempérèrent immédiatement, trop effrayé par cet homme. Hayate retourna à son assiette, tandis qu'Akina continuait de l'observer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce que l'homme remarqua.

- Un problème ?

- Je me demandais ce que tu avais de si particulier pour effrayer ces gens.

Les clients sursautèrent de nouveaux et tournèrent leurs regards vers l'inconsciente qui parlait ainsi à ce tueur psychopathe capable de tuer père et mère pour de l'argent.

- T'as du culot, toi, répliqua le mercenaire en souriant.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, se jaugèrent du regard, se jugèrent. Puis Rika donna son assiette à cet homme, que l'on nommait Leroy, qui abandonna ce duel visuel pour se concentrer sur son repas et la chope de rhum qui l'accompagnait.

- C'est drôle, murmura Akina, il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Pas toi ?

Hayate ne répondit pas, trop occupé à manger.

- Toi aussi, tu me rappelle quelqu'un, ajouta Akina, désabusée.

Un mouvement derrière la porte attira son attention. Elle aperçut un chapeau de gangster disparaitre soudainement derrière le mur. Peut être simplement une personne qui passait par là, juste devant la porte. Pourtant, avec un chapeau comme ça… Et elle avait la quasi-certitude que la personne s'était arrêtée pour observer quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un semblait être le mercenaire.

- Fais pas attention, dit ce dernier à la jeune pirate. C'est des minables qui ont pas aimé que je leur botte le train.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça.

- C'est des minables, je te dis. Pas de quoi paniquer.

- Si tu le dis.

Après quelques minutes, le mercenaire avait finit son assiette et sa chope.

- Merci pour le repas, dit-il en déposant quelques pièces sur la table.

Puis il sortit et repartit dans la rue. Akina se leva à son tour et alla jusqu'à la porte. Elle y resta quelques secondes, le temps de voir le mercenaire s'éloigner, suivi par les hommes en costumes. Parmi eux, elle en reconnut un et ça ne la rassura pas beaucoup. Elle se tourna vers son frère et fouilla dans sa poche.

- Hayate, on y va.

- Mais j'ai pas fini…

- Pas grave, on a une affaire importante à régler, Lion Noir.

Le garçon regarda sa sœur gravement. Lorsqu'elle utilisait ce surnom, c'est que c'était vraiment important. Alors il se leva et ramassa ses affaires, tandis que sa sœur, après avoir repris son sac et son tricorne, alla payer la note.

- Merci, c'était très bon.

- Je vous en prie, revenez quand vous voulez, lui dit Rika.

Puis les deux jeunes pirates sortirent et prirent la même direction que le mercenaire et les gangsters.

* * *

Bradley se dirigeait tranquillement vers le port, afin de regagner son bateau, un petit voilier qu'il avait acheté lors de son arrivée sur East Blue. Mais alors qu'il arriva sur le quai, une quinzaine d'hommes en costume armés de fusils l'attendaient. Il ne put alors retenir un soupir.

- Bon sang, les gars, vous êtes vraiment chiant, à force.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Leroy Bradley, m'key ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

- Balthazar "Bugsy" Malone ! S'exclama Bradley d'un ton ironique en faisant volte-face. Et son second, Butch "Gros Bras" Dordonelli ! Ca alors, quelle bonne surprise !

Le petit homme en costume tirait nerveusement sur son cigare, et jetait un regard plein de haine au jeune mercenaire. Pendant ce temps, les gens qui s'affairaient sur le quai virent se profiler la menace et désertèrent aussitôt. Sans se préoccuper de ces gêneurs, Bugsy reprit la parole.

- Tu m'as humilié, tu te rappelles, m'key ? Et tu vas payer, tu comprends, m'key ?

- J't'ai déjà dit que ta façon de parler me donnait une furieuse envie de me rouler par terre de rire ? Ou bien j'étais trop occupé à te botter le train la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

- En tout cas, ça sera la dernière fois qu'on se verra, m'key ? Buttez-le, les gars, m'key ?

Les hommes qui attendaient sur le quai braquèrent leurs fusils, et ceux qui accompagnaient Bugsy dégainèrent leurs sabres.

- Tes "m'key"commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, Bugs. Et si tu crois que tes larbins vont me faire quoi que ce soit, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Il dégaina son katana, dont la lame lisse et rouge reflétait la lumière du soleil, et le brandit devant lui.

- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, voici mon plus fidèle ami : Ryuketsu No Ken.

Ceux qui connaissaient le « Sabre Sanglant » eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Les autres ne réagirent pas.

- Je vous ai dit de le tuer, c'est compris, m'key ? Alors, allez-y, m'key ?

Bugsy commençait à perdre patience. L'homme qui l'avait traitreusement humilié était toujours vivant, et cela lui était insupportable. Sentant l'énervement gagner leur chef, les autres se lancèrent à l'attaque. Les fusiliers tirèrent, mais, rapide comme l'éclair, Bradley fit tournoyer son sabre et intercepta toute les balles. Puis il sauta sur les tireurs.

- Burakku akuma no tsume surudoi ! S'exclama-t-il. (Griffe tranchante du démon noir)

La lame trancha dans le sens de la longueur les dix fusils qui se trouvaient à portée, ainsi que le torse de leurs porteurs. Les cinq autres n'eurent pas le temps de recharger leurs armes qu'ils subirent à leur tour un sort peu enviable.

- Dageki kuki no kami ! (Coup fatal du dieu de l'air)

Il disparut soudainement et réapparut presque aussitôt derrière les cinq fusiliers qui s'écroulèrent dans une gerbe de sang. C'est là que les six épéistes ennemis se jetèrent sur lui. Ils tentèrent d'embrocher le jeune mercenaire, mais celui-ci était très rapide. Il parvenait sans mal à parer leurs attaques minables, mais, lassé de ce petit jeu, il finit par frapper fort à nouveau.

- Dengeki no seichin ishuku ! (attaque éclair de l'esprit foudroyant)

Il porta des coups d'estoc à une vitesse fulgurante. Il allait si vite qu'on distinguait à peine son sabre et son bras. Quatre des gangsters furent touchés, les deux autres esquivèrent l'attaque de justesse. Toutefois, Bradley eut à peine le temps de préparer sa prochaine attaque qu'il fut projeté au loin par un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Il atterrit à dix mètres de son point de départ et roula par terre. puis se releva avec peine, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher la source de cette attaque, il savait pertinemment qui en était à l'origine.

- Butch… grommela-t-il finalement.

En effet, "Gros Bras" était passé à l'action. Un gant recouvert de plaquettes en métal sur chaque main, il avait relevé ses manches et sautillait comme un boxeur.

Avant que Bradley ait eu le temps de se remettre, Butch revint à la charge et le frappa à nouveau, le projetant dans un tas de caisses et de cageots en bois qui se brisèrent sous l'impact.

- C'est bien, Butch, m'key ? Continue comme ça, m'key ?

- Merde, grogna Bradley en se relevant. J'crois bien que je l'ai sous-estimé, ce lourdaud.

- Le lourdaud est là.

Le mercenaire vit le gangster lui bondir dessus, poing en avant. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se faire avoir. Il para le coup avec son sabre, et ce malgré la violence du choc qui le fit reculer de quelques millimètres. Butch profita que le katana du mercenaire soit immobile pour attraper sa lame avec son autre main, empêchant le jeune homme d'exécuter le moindre mouvement avec son arme.

- Bien joué, dit le colosse. Mais tu as quand même perdu.

Bradley eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit un des deux gangsters encore vivants abaisser sa lame sur sa nuque. Il n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver et ne pouvait parer. Cette fois-ci, il était mort.

Une entaille profonde barra soudainement le torse de l'attaquant, et son sabre se brisa sous l'effet d'une force invisible. La violence de l'impact le projeta en arrière, et il s'écroula, gravement blessé.

Les deux combattants, ainsi que Bugsy, qui s'était approché, tournèrent la tête en même temps dans l'autre sens, et virent une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'un grand manteau noir, d'un débardeur blanc, d'un short rouge, d'une paire de bottes noires, d'un bandana rouge et d'un tricorne, avec un petit sabre à la main. Bradley la reconnut aussitôt.

- Tu es… la fille du restau…

- Je croyais que c'étaient que des minables ? Se moqua Akina, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bradley tiqua. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- Ah ça va, hein ? Hurla-t-il. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des mauvaises passes !

- Ca va, je plaisantais.

- T'as plutôt mauvais goûts en matière de plaisanterie.

- Vous le dites si on gêne, m'key ?

Tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers Bugsy. Celui-ci se trouvait à la droite de la jeune fille, ainsi que l'autre gangster, qui avait un pistolet à la main, dont le canon était pointé droit sur elle.

- Tu joue avec ta vie, l'ami, dit-elle calmement.

- C'est pas moi qui suis du mauvais côté du pistolet, répondit le gangster.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour tirer ?

Les trois gangster la regardaient d'un air surpris. Loin d'être inquiète de son sort, elle paraissait parfaitement calme, maîtresse de ses émotions. Bradley aussi fut impressionné par le sang-froid de la jeune femme. Mais il s'aperçut aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose. Son regard rencontra celui d'Akina, dont le sourire s'accentua.

- Règle numéro un : toujours sortir couvert.

Une ombre bondit du haut d'un toit. Un rugissement retentit et une masse sombre atterrit sur le bandit au pistolet. Celui-ci fut frappé par une puissante patte griffue. Une patte de félin. Projeté dans un tas de caisses et de tonneaux, il n'eut pas le temps de détailler ce qui l'avait frappé. Les autres virent que c'était un être à mi-chemin entre un humain et un jeune lion. Un lion avec un bermuda vert et un t-shirt bleu. La créature se dressa fièrement aux côtés d'Akina dardant sur le petit gangster son regard de prédateur.

- Oï, Hayate, t'es en retard, râla la jeune femme.

- Désolé, ranger les affaires sur le bateau m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Bradley, Butch et Bugsy revinrent à eux. Le mercenaire fuit le premier à s'exprimer.

- Un fruit du démon de type zoan. Neko neko, modèle lion.

- La classe, hein ? Ajouta Hayate en jouant des biceps.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? S'exclama Bradley.

- Je suis Akina "Vent Tranchant". Et voici mon frère, Hayate "Lion Noir".

Bugsy sursauta à la mention de ces noms.

- Vous… Vous êtes… des pirates de Grand Line !

- Exactement, répondit Akina. Et toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lame de sang et lame de vent

**Chapitre deux : Lame de sang et lame de vent.**

Le navire de la marine voguait, toutes voiles déployées, en direction de Shell. On frappa à la porte d'une cabine.

- Entrez.

- Vice-amiral Willows.

Le lieutenant, un dossier à la main, entra dans la cabine de son supérieur. Lequel était assis sur sa chaise, à classer des documents et des rapports.

- J'ai les informations que vous vouliez.

- Merci, lieutenant Trelawnay. Maintenant, dites-moi un peu ce qu'en dit le quartier général.

L'officier ouvrit le dossier et sortit une fiche qu'il donna à son supérieur tout en lui en résumant le contenu.

- Le nom de "Vent Tranchant" est effectivement connu de nos services. Il a été entendu pour la première fois dans la première partie de Grand Line. Akina "Vent Tranchant" pour être exact. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, un mètre soixante-dix, longs cheveux bruns, yeux marrons. Elle serait accompagnée de son jeune frère, Hayate "Lion Noir", douze ans, entre un mètre soixante et un mètre soixante-cinq, cheveux bruns et courts, yeux marrons, et d'une autre jeune fille, Holly "l'Illusionniste", dix-huit ans, un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Notez qu'ils sont tous trois utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Ils ont commencé à faire parler d'eux il y a deux ans, du côté d'Alabasta, en mettant au tapis un groupe de pirates qui ravageaient les côtes du pays. Ils ont respectivement soixante-dix millions, trente millions et soixante-cinq millions de berrys de prime sur leurs têtes.

- Ils sont bien jeunes, je trouve, pour de telles primes, remarqua le vice-amiral. Vous savez d'où ils viennent, ce qu'ils ont fait avant, ce genre de chose ?

Trelawnay se crispa. On en arrivait à la partie la plus délicate du rapport.

- Et bien… En fait, on… On en sait très peu à leur sujet. Après Alabasta, ils ont été vus à Jaya, Water Seven et Shabondy. Ils ont deux autres équipages de bas niveau à leur tableau de chasse. Et maintenant, les voilà ici, sur East Blue. Mais on ignore s'ils sont passés par le Nouveau monde, ou s'ils ont quitté Grand Line avant.

- Et ils ont fait tout ça rien qu'à eux trois, malgré leur jeune âge ?

Ned Willows n'était pas dupe. Le lieutenant n'avait pas encore tout dit, et il était peu probable que trois gamins puissent se promener comme bon leur semble sur la route de tous les périls. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution.

- J'imagine qu'ils faisaient partis d'un équipage et qu'ils l'ont quitté pour faire bande à part ? demanda l'officier supérieur en constatant que son subalterne ne reprenait toujours pas ses explications

- En… En effet, finit par dire ce dernier.

- Et de quel équipage viennent-ils ?

Le lieutenant, de plus en plus tendu, lui tendit un autre papier, qu'il lut aussitôt. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'équipage en question, il blêmit. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et regarda Trelawnay comme si celui-ci venait de lui faire une mauvaise blague. D'ailleurs…

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

* * *

- Vous… Vous êtes… des pirates de Grand Line !

- Exactement, répondit Akina. Et toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Bugsy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il connaissait leurs noms, il se souvenait parfaitement d'eux. Et ça semblait réciproque. Butch aussi les reconnu, mais ne lâcha pas le sabre de Bradley pour autant. De toute façon, le mercenaire était trop intrigué par ce qui se passait pour s'en préoccuper.

Le gangster reprit tant bien que mal contenance, tira une longue bouffée sur son cigare, et souffla lentement la fumée.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je crois, répondit la brune d'un air sûr.

Bugsy éclata de rire. Mais c'était un rire jaune, un rire nerveux, car il savait que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Akina sentit son appréhension et décida de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

- Dis donc, le vieux Bege est plus capable de tenir ses hommes, ou bien il préfère ne pas perdre son temps à s'occuper des plus faibles ? Remarque, il est plus tout jeune, le yonkou.

Bugsy n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, car il avait fait un arrêt sur image avant. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il fulmina.

- Attends un peu, m'key ? Tu insinues que je suis faible, m'key ? Tu me prends pour un gringalet, une limace, un mec pas capable de piquer sa sucette à un bébé, m'key ? C'est ça, m'key ?

- Ben… commença la jeune pirate, un peu surprise quand même. J'aurais pas employé tous ces termes, mais, dans l'ensemble, oui, c'est bien ça.

La fumée ne sortait plus seulement de la bouche du gangster, mais aussi de son nez et de ses oreilles.

- C'est vrai que je suis le commandant le plus faible de la grande flotte du yonkou Capone "Gang" Bege, hurla-t-il, mais c'est pas une raison pour se moquer, m'key ?

Silence de la part des acteurs et spectateurs du combat. Puis Bradley rompit ce silence.

- Whoa ! Il a reconnu qu'il était faible.

- Incroyable, articula péniblement Hayate, qui, après avoir reprit forme humaine, s'était écroulé de rire.

- Pitoyable, marmonna Akina, néanmoins amusée par la petite crise de son adversaire.

- Y a des fois où je me demande ce que j'ai fait au padre pour m'être retrouvé sous les ordres de ce type, gémit Butch.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au type en question.

- Butch, t'es qu'un crétin, m'key ? Tu devrais plutôt me soutenir, m'key ?

Le petit homme se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme. Vif comme l'éclair, il sortit un pistolet de sous sa veste et tira sur Akina, qui réagit aussitôt.

- Soru !

La pirate disparut soudainement et réapparut derrière le gangster, mais elle s'étala de tout son long.

- Aïe ! Gémit-elle. On dirait que j'ai encore besoin de travailler l'atterrissage.

Surpris par cette technique, Bugsy resta figé un moment. Même Butch commença à relâcher sa prise sur Ryuketsu No Ken.

- C'était quoi, cette technique ? S'étonna Bradley.

Hayate, qui avait réussi à se calmer, éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, c'était de sa sœur qu'il se moquait. Il ne vit que trop tard le poing courroucé d'une furie brune lui fracasser le crane et lui faire voir trente-six chandelles. Après quoi Akina se frotta les mains et se tourna vers Bugsy.

- Bon, ça, c'est fait. Ca lui apprendra à se moquer de moi.

Elle se mit en garde, sa lame en avant.

- A nous deux maintenant. Wind blade ! (Lame de vent)

Quelque chose commença à tournoyer autour de sa lame. Rapidement, une mini-tornade se forma. Akina fendit alors l'air de son sabre en prononçant le nom de sa technique.

- Slice-wind ! (Tranche-vent)

Une lame d'air fonça vers Bugsy, qui se jeta par terre juste à temps pour esquiver le coup. Mais la pile de caisses qui se trouvait derrière lui fut fauchée. Les caisses touchées par la lame d'air volèrent en éclats, tandis que celles situées au dessus s'écroulèrent, privées de leur support, dans un fracas assourdissant. Le gangster se releva aussitôt et se tourna vers le tas de caisses et de débris.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu dire, dit-il. Un fruit du démon. Le Kama Kama No Mi, le fruit des lames de vent.

- Exact, confirma Akina. Je peux créer des lames de vent aussi tranchantes que les sabres les plus aiguisés.

- Ca craint, marmonna Butch, qui s'était avancé vers les deux duellistes.

- Dis, t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Le grand costaud se retourna juste à temps pour voir venir l'attaque du sabreur dont il avait lâché l'arme.

- Chikyü no aruji no ikari ! (Colère du seigneur de la terre)

Bradley planta son sabre dans le sol et fonça vers son adversaire. Au dernier moment, il dégagea sa lame et donna un coup montant à son ennemi. Butch, bien que tentant de bloquer le coup avec ses gants recouverts de métal, prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut projeté en arrière, le torse et les bras en sang. Le fait est que, lorsqu'elle fut libérée de la résistance que lui opposait la terre, la lame du mercenaire avait gagné en vitesse, et le coup, en puissance.

Aussi, malgré sa garde d'habitude efficace, le colosse ne put parer comme il le voulait. Mais la blessure n'était pas si grave, et il put se relever, prêt pour le round suivant.

- Tu es fort, Leroy Bradley, dit calmement le pirate-gangster. Mais est-ce suffisant pour me battre ?

- Si je peux te faire saigner, c'est que je suis assez fort pour te tuer, répliqua froidement le mercenaire. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, dit Butch en chargeant son adversaire.

Lequel bondit en avant pour l'intercepter.

De son côté, Bugsy faisait face à Akina. La jeune pirate avait déjà préparé son arme pour une nouvelle attaque, et une petite tornade entourait la lame. Le gangster était confiant. Il avait en effet établie un plan qui rendrait son adversaire inoffensive. Il devait juste attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Akina, quant à elle, constata que l'homme qui lui faisait face était trop détendu pour que ce soit normal. Sentant venir un coup tordu, elle se décida quand même à attaquer.

- Double slice-wind !

Akina fit faire un aller-retour à son sabre, mais à des hauteurs différentes. Une nouvelle lame d'air, suivie de près par une seconde, plus basse, fonça vers le gangster, qui, de justesse, parvint à passer sous la première, puis à sauter par-dessus la seconde.

- C'est le moment, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il braqua son pistolet en direction de la jeune femme et tira. Mais c'est son arme qu'il visait réellement. Le petit sabre échappa des mains d'Akina qui se retrouva alors désarmée.

- Alors, se réjouit Bugsy, que vas-tu faire sans ton sabre, à présent ?

- Ca, répondit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule gauche de son index. Air-razor finger ! (Doigt-rasoir aérien)

L'impact projeta Bugsy en arrière, et il avait désormais une large coupure à l'épaule.

- Espèce de sale…

- J'ai jamais dit que mon pouvoir ne marchait qu'avec une arme, expliqua la jeune fille. Je peux faire des lames d'air avec n'importe quelle partie de mon corps comme avec tout objet que j'ai en main.

Elle tendit ses bras en avant et des minis tornades se formèrent autour.

- Sharp snapping fingers ! (claquements de doigts tranchants)

Akina claqua des doigts à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, une petite lame de vent fonçait droit devant elle. Bugsy, bien que cherchant à les esquiver, s'en prit plusieurs en pleine poitrine, et même son pistolet fut tranché. L'homme s'écrasa dans le tas de caisse et ne bougea plus.

Pendant ce temps, Bradley et Butch continuait leur combat. Malgré sa blessure, le pirate-gangster était un rude adversaire. Le jeune mercenaire frappait de taille et d'estoc, mais l'autre esquivait ou parait, puis contrattaquait aussitôt. Mais Bradley bloquait lui aussi les coups de son ennemi avant de revenir à la charge. Ils s'enlisaient peu à peu dans le statu quo, chacun tenant fermement face aux attaques de l'autre.

Akina, qui avait abandonné son adversaire à son sort, regardait ce duel d'un air fort intéressé.

_Mmmm…, _pensa-t-elle. _Il a de la technique. Il est fort, et rapide. Bon jeu de jambe. Son œil en moins ne semble pas être un gros handicap. Il sait également bien juger son adversaire. Pas de doute, il ferait un bon nakama._

Puis elle afficha une expression pensive.

_C'est marrant, y a quelque chose chez lui qui me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un._

Un déclic retentit juste derrière elle, et elle sentit le canon d'une arme entrer en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête. Bugsy s'était relevé plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu as commis une grosse erreur, tu sais, m'key ? Tu m'as tourné le dos, m'key ?

- Mince, fit Akina, lasse, tu pouvais pas crever bien gentiment dans ton coin ?

- C'est toi qui va crever, m'key ? Et quand je t'aurais abattu, j'irais m'occuper de l'autre enfoi…

- LION PUNCH !

Le gangster fut de nouveau projeté dans le décors, mais cette fois-ci, c'était sous le coup de poing d'un Hayate en forme hybride.

- Non mais oh, grogna le jeune homme en reprenant sa forme humaine.

- Merci, frangin, dit Akina, tout sourire.

- Je te préviens, ça va te coûter cher, soeurette.

- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerai bien m'entretenir avec notre homme.

- Il a l'air occupé, remarqua le jeune garçon.

Le mercenaire l'avait entendu.

- Plus pour longtemps, marmonna-t-il en bondissant en arrière.

Les deux combattants soufflèrent un instant. Butch mit ce temps à profit pour voir ce qu'était devenu son patron. Lorsqu'il le vit dans un sale état, il se dirigea vers lui, comme si de rien n'était, à la surprise des trois autres.

- Eh ! Attends ! S'exclama Bradley. On a pas fini tous les deux.

- Fini quoi ? Demanda le colosse. Dans la mesure où mon chef est à terre, pour moi, le combat est terminé.

Butch ramassa Bugsy et le prit sous son bras. Puis il commença à s'éloigner.

- Tu es fort, j'en conviens. Mais dans tous les cas, comme je n'ai rien personnellement contre toi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre ce duel.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois vers les trois jeunes.

- Bugsy est plutôt du genre vindicatif. Aussi, il est fort probable qu'une fois qu'il sera rétabli, il décide de vous faire payer cet affront. On se reverra à ce moment là. Au revoir.

Puis il fit volte-face et partit en courant, Bugsy toujours sous le bras, laissant le mercenaire sur place.

Bradley semblait choqué que son adversaire ait quitté ainsi le combat.

- Il… Il est partie, parvint-il à articuler. Bah, pas grave.

Son changement d'avis si soudain fit tomber les deux autres à la renverse.

- Mais c'est quoi, ce mec ? S'interrogea Hayate.

- C'est pas possible de changer d'avis aussi vite, marmonna Akina.

- De toute façon, c'était pas un combat super intéressant.

Le mercenaire s'approcha du corps d'un des hommes de Bugsy et se servit de sa veste pour nettoyer son sabre. Pendant ce temps, Akina se rendit compte d'un problème majeur.

- Mince, avec tout ça, on va se faire repérer par la marine. Faut pas qu'on traine ici.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui est venu m'aider, lui rappela Bradley.

- Bah de toute façon, c'est pas grave, dit Hayate. Ils ont d'autres choses en tête à l'heure qu'il est.

- Eh, c'est vrai, ça, remarqua le bretteur. Je pensais qu'ils seraient déjà arrivés pour calmer la situation.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu le coup, expliqua le jeune garçon.

* * *

- Vite ! Eteignez ce feu !

Le colonel Lovegood, un homme de grande taille reconnaissable à ses moustaches noires en spirales et à ses cheveux qui faisaient des anglaises, menait ses hommes pour combattre l'incendie qui ravageait la salle d'arme de la caserne.

- Apportez plus de seau ! Et où sont les lances à incendies ? Et si jamais je mets la main sur celui qui a fait ça…

* * *

Akina en était bouche-bée.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix grimpant dans des aigues à vous percer les tympans.

- Bah, je me suis dit que ça serait gênant qu'ils nous tombent dessus, alors après avoir rangé les affaires dans le bateau, j'ai fait en sorte que les marines soient occupés ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon affichait un grand sourire naïf, tandis que sa sœur, ainsi que le mercenaire, regardaient, abasourdis, le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait de la base.

- Tu as mis… le feu… à la base… de la marine ? Articula péniblement la brune.

- Alors, elle est pas bonne, mon idée ? Demanda Hayate.

Il se retrouva allongé au sol, des étoiles tourbillonnant autour de sa tête, une énorme bosse au sommet du crane. Akina, quant à elle, avait le poing droit tout fumant, et son visage était déformé par la fureur.

- Nan, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un frangin pareil ? Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Eh ben, vous y aller pas de main morte, tout les deux, nota l'escrimeur.

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- Euh… Non, non… répondit Bradley, quelque peu terrifié par la colère de la jeune femme.

Akina poussa un long soupir de désespoir en posant sa main droite sur son front, tandis que la gauche se collait à sa hanche.

- Comme si on avait besoin de ça. On a déjà des primes sur nos têtes, mais on nous cherche surtout sur Grand Line, et j'espérais pouvoir faire profil bas le temps de former l'équipage.

- Combien, les primes ?

- Soixante-dix millions pour moi, et trente millions pour l'andouille qui me sert de frère, répondit-elle machinalement.

- Intéressant.

Akina se figea et regarda attentivement Bradley. Une lueur prédatrice brillait dans son regard.

- Ca fait un total de cent millions de berrys. Ca devrait rendre ma quête plus simple.

Le regard des deux jeunes gens se croisa. Akina prit un air tendu, tandis que Hayate, qui se relevait, les observait tour à tour, attendant la suite. La jeune pirate rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, dit-elle froidement, je te conseille de ne plus jamais sortir ce genre d'âneries.

- Sinon quoi ?

La tension était palpable. Les deux jeunes gens s'envoyaient des regards meurtriers. Puis Bradley sourit, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Ca va, je plaisantais, dit-il après s'être calmé.

- Et c'est moi qui ait un sens de l'humour douteux ? Rugit Akina, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire de la part du jeune homme.

Mais l'atmosphère se détendit complètement, et les deux pirates se laissèrent gagner par le fou-rire du bretteur. Après quelques minutes à se gondoler sous le regard étonné des passants et des rares témoins du combat, tous trois se calmèrent, puis Bradley posa la question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ?

- En fait, répondit Akina, nous sommes en train de former un équipage de pirate.

- Et on pensait t'engager, ajouta Hayate.

- Moi ? Un pirate ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

Le mercenaire n'avait pas l'air intéressé, et commença à s'éloigner.

- Les pirates, je les traque, et je les livre à la marine. Quand je ne les tue pas. Désolé, mais c'est non. Comme vous m'avez aidé, je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment, mais si jamais nos routes se croisent à nouveaux, je ne serais pas si conciliant. Allez, au revoir.

- Avant de partir, si tu écoutais ma proposition ? L'interpella la brunette. Ca devrait t'intéresser.

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna à moitié.

- Dis toujours. Mais rien ne garantit que j'accepte pour autant.

Akina le rejoignit d'un pas lent.

- Je sais que tu souhaites devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde.

- C'est un secret pour personne.

- Mais pour y parvenir, tu dois trouver, provoquer en duel et vaincre le tenant actuel du titre. C'est-à-dire Roronoa.

- Et ?

Le mercenaire avait froncé les sourcils. Il savait déjà ça, et ne voyait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Celle-ci poursuivit.

- Tes chances de le trouver sont extrêmement faibles. Les Mugiwaras bougent tout le temps, et lorsqu'ils sont sur Grand Line, ils vivent au rythme de leur log pose. Ils s'éternisent rarement plus que nécessaire sur une ile. Ils peuvent être n'importe où en ce monde, et s'ils sont sur la route de tous les périls, ils n'en seront que plus difficiles à atteindre.

- Je ne vois toujours pas…

Akina venait de dépasser Bradley et s'était mise devant lui.

- Grand Line est composée de plusieurs routes différentes, continua-t-elle, allant des Caps Jumeaux à l'archipel Shabondy. Puis une fois passé de l'autre côté de Red Line, on a encore plusieurs routes qui vont jusqu'à la fin de Grand Line, là où se trouve normalement Rough Tell. Tout ça pour dire que le facteur chance a une place prédominante dans la réalisation de tes objectifs.

Le mercenaire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude.

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où on m'a dit ça. Je sais que trouver Roronoa ne sera pas chose aisée. Et le battre encore moins. Mais c'est le but que je me suis fixé, et je l'atteindrait, coûte que coûte. Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera.

_Il lui ressemble, _pensa Akina en voyant la conviction qui brillait dans l'œil valide du bretteur. _Je me demande si…_

La jeune femme laissa ses pensées de côté et fit un grand sourire au mercenaire.

- Je suis bien contente de voir que tu es prêt à tout pour réaliser tes rêves. Et en fait, j'ai bien envie de t'aider.

Il y eut un blanc de la part du bretteur. Celui-ci en était bouche bée, et avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon, dit-il quand il parvint à se reprendre. Tu dis que tu veux m'aider ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, expliqua Akina. J'aimerais faire de toi un membre de notre équipage.

- Et on peut savoir comment tu comptes m'aider ? Demanda Bradley, pas très convaincu.

Akina lui adressa un sourire mutin puis se retourna et s'éloigna un peu du jeune homme.

- Il s'avère, dit-elle, que j'ai en ma possession un moyen de trouver les Mugiwaras - et accessoirement Roronoa - à tout moment, et où qu'ils soient.

Bradley la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Quoi, c'était donc si simple ? Il suffisait que cette fille se ramène pour que son but devienne plus proche ? Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire.

- Et… C'est quoi, ce moyen ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire, répondit la brune en se retournant. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu n'essayeras pas de t'emparer de ce moyen et de me tuer ?

_Donc, ce serait possible grâce à un objet quelconque, _pensa Bradley.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à vive allure. S'il s'était lancé dans une carrière de chasseur de prime, c'était d'une part, pour gagner de l'expérience en combattant les criminels et des ennemis de plus en plus puissants, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que se faire des contacts au sein de la marine lui permettrait de localiser sa cible principale plus facilement. Mais là, une pirate lui proposait de le guider carrément jusqu'à l'homme qu'il cherchait. L'occasion était trop belle. Aussi, envisageait-il d'accepter. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il vérifie un détail.

- Tu me garantis que tu pourras m'emmener à Roronoa à tout moment et où qu'il soit ?

Akina ne put réprimer un grand sourire. A ses yeux, la victoire était acquise.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole. Je te mènerai jusqu'à lui. Je te le promets.

Elle lui tendit la main. Bradley la saisit et la serra en guise d'accord.

- Ok, capitaine. Je viens avec vous.

Mais il tira subitement la brune à lui, se plaqua dans son dos et lui passa sa lame sous la gorge.

- Mais je te préviens que si jamais je me rends compte que tu t'es moqué de moi, ou si jamais tu te mets, à un moment ou un autre, en travers de ma route, je te tues. C'est bien clair ?

Hayate vit sa sœur afficher un air amusé. Loin de s'inquiéter, il répondit à son sourire. Puis la jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras droit de l'escrimeur, et le poussa doucement.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle souleva le bras du bretteur, le fit voler par-dessus elle et l'étala au sol avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Et pour ce qui est de me tuer, ne crois pas que ce soit aussi facile, ajouta-t-elle.

Puis elle aida Bradley à se relever. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Hayate, quant à lui, les rejoignit en riant. Il tendit son sabre à sa sœur et alla vers le bateau. Akina se tourna vers le mercenaire.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Les soldats ne vont pas tarder à maitriser l'incendie, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous identifient.

- Comment on s'organise pour les bateaux ? Demanda le sabreur, en suivant la jeune femme.

- Prends le tien et suis-nous. On verra après, à notre prochaine escale.

Bradley alla à son bateau, Akina et Hayate au leur. Les deux embarcations s'éloignèrent des quais, se rejoignirent, puis voguèrent de concert vers l'horizon. Lorsque le colonel Lovegood et ses hommes, noircis par leur lutte contre les flammes, arrivèrent sur les quais, il était trop tard.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? S'exclama le colonel en voyant les corps inanimés et les traces diverses du combat.

- Un règlement de compte, dit un témoin.

- Deux jeunes pirates et le mercenaire Leroy Bradley contre des hommes de Capone Bege, dit un autre.

- Ils sont tous partis, dit un troisième.

Lovegood n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- De quel droit règlent-ils leurs comptes sur une voie publique ? Grogna-t-il. Qu'on les retrouve, et qu'on les arrête, dit-il à ses hommes. Ca va pas se passer comme ça.

- Colonel ! S'écria un soldat qui arriva en courant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'officier en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Le vice-amiral Willows arrive. Il sera ici dans quelques heures.

- Manquait plus que ça, maugréa le colonel.

* * *

- On est que trois ? Demanda le bretteur.

- Avec toi, ça fait quatre, répondit Hayate, alors que les deux petits voiliers s'éloignaient de plus en plus de Shell.

- Notre amie Holly est partie en repérage, expliqua la capitaine. Elle doit nous trouver d'autres nakamas, et un navire digne de ce nom.

- Toute seule ? S'étonna Bradley. Ca va aller pour elle ?

- T'inquiète pas, le rassura Akina. C'est plus pour ceux qui s'en prendraient à elle que je m'en ferais.

* * *

Un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents courait dans une sombre ruelle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un croisement.

- Où est-elle passée ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Je sais pas, dit un autre.

Dans l'ombre, une jeune femme blonde observait ses poursuivants, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Dark nightmare ! (cauchemar sombre)

La voix était calme, chaude et sensuelle. Mais les mots, eux, étaient porteurs d'une terrible promesse pour les hommes qui se tenaient au croisement.

- Elle est là !

- Où ça ?

- Là !

- Non, elle est là !

- Mais non, elle est là !

- Mais qu'est-ce que… AAAARRRRGGGGHHH !

Les hommes, en proie à de mystérieuses visions, tirèrent dans tous les sens, s'entretuant sans même s'en rendre compte. Les survivants en vinrent aux épées, et se tailladèrent dans le même état d'esprit. Et tout ça sous le regard fasciné de la jeune femme, perchée sur un toit, juste au-dessus du croisement.

- Mmmm, intéressant. On dirait que mes petits effets leur ont fait de l'effet.

Elle ria toute seule de sa petite plaisanterie avant de se reprendre.

- Hum. Je crois que maman a un peu trop d'influence sur mon sens de l'humour.


	3. Chapter 3 : Problèmes à l'horizon

**Chapitre trois : Problèmes à l'horizon.**

- Et voilà, vous savez tout.

Le colonel Lovegood n'en menait pas large. Même s'il n'était pas bien grand, le vice-amiral Willows n'en imposait pas moins. Le gradé avait gardé le silence pendant que le commandant de la base de Shell lui faisait un exposé détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'enceinte de la base, il vit de suite l'armurerie aux trois-quart brulée, et certains des marines locaux occupés à transporter des gens aux allures de gangsters gravement blessés... sans compter quelques cadavres laissés dans un coin en attendant d'avoir le temps de s'en occuper.

Willows resta un moment songeur, méditant sur le rapport du colonel, puis il sortit des papiers de sa poche. Lovegood remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'avis de recherche, que l'officier lui montra.

- Colonel, dites-moi si ce sont ces jeunes gens qui ont provoqué tout ce désordre.

Le colonel examina attentivement les affiches avant de répondre.

- Et bien, ça ressemble en effet aux portraits qu'on a obtenu à partir des témoignages des passants qui ont assisté à cette escarmouche. Du moins pour la brune et le gamin. Mais personne ne m'a parlé d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Mais vous me confirmez que la jeune femme se fait appeler Vent Tranchant, et le gamin Lion Noir ?

- Oui, vice-amiral.

- D'accord. Et vous dites que le chasseur de prime Leroy Bradley est partit avec eux ?

- Tout à fait, vice-amiral, répondit le colonel. Il semblerait que la brune souhaitait en faire un membre de son équipage pirate. D'après les témoins, il aurait d'abord refusé avant de se laisser convaincre. La jeune femme aurait insisté sur le fait qu'elle savait où trouver Roronoa, que Bradley semble rechercher activement.

- Ces bretteurs, soupira le vice-amiral. S'ils se lancent tous dans la piraterie pour pouvoir battre le plus fort d'entre eux...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Lovegood, ils ont battu Malone et sa bande assez facilement. Ces gamins sont forts, en plus de ne pas avoir peur de s'attirer les foudres de Bege. Les Firetanks Pirates, sont pourtant pas des enfants de cœur

- Colonel, il faut que je vous parle plus en détails de ces enfants.

- Je vous écoute, vice-amiral.

- En privé...

Le colonel fut étonné de la requête de son supérieur. Il suivit quand même le haut-gradé, suivi par le lieutenant Trelawney, qui souriait en imaginant la tête de Lovegood quand il allait entendre ce que Willows avait à lui dire. Il fit également signe à deux soldats pour qu'ils les suivent.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du colonel, et s'y enfermèrent après que Trelawney ait ordonné aux deux gardes de ne laisser entrer personne sous aucun prétexte. Le vice-amiral s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable, tandis que le colonel se plaça derrière son bureau. Le lieutenant, quant à lui, se posta devant la porte. Sa présence attira d'ailleurs l'attention de Lovegood.

- Je croyais que vous souhaitiez me parler en privé... s'étonna-t-il.

- Le lieutenant sait déjà tout ce que je vais vous dire, expliqua Willows. Pour en venir au sujet qui nous intéresse, comme vous l'avez dit, ces enfants sont forts. Très forts.

- Oui, même si Balthazar Malone n'est pas spécialement fort pour un commandant de flotte au service d'un Yonkou. Enfin, dans les faits, c'est surtout Bradley qui leur a fait leur fête. Les deux autres ne sont arrivés qu'à la fin.

- Colonel Lovegood, ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Si tout le monde venait à le savoir, ce serait la panique.

- A ce point ?

Le colonel déglutit avec peine. L'air grave du vice-amiral ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Ces gamins ont vaincu Big Fish. Tout l'équipage des Piranhas y est passé.

La mâchoire de Lovegood en tomba presque par terre de surprise.

- Bi... Big Fish ?

Sa voix déraillait complètement, allant du grave aux aiguë. Il avait du mal à assimiler l'info, tant c'était énorme.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuivi Willows. Nous avons apprit que ces enfants, ainsi que la blonde dont je vous ai parlé, faisaient partie d'un équipage pirate de grande envergure.

- Et de quel... De quel équipage s'agit-il ?

Le colonel suait à grosses gouttes. Apprendre que des gamins avaient vaincu le pirate le plus redoutable d'East Blue était déjà dur. Mais il appréhendait encore plus la suite.

- Ces enfants étaient membres de l'équipage de...

* * *

Dans le couloir, les deux gardes discutaient tranquillement, sans se douter de l'importance de ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, l'un d'eux était quand même curieux de savoir sur quoi portait la conversation.

- Ça doit être vachement important, pour que le vice-amiral ait embarqué le colonel comme ça, dit-il, et qu'ils se soient enfermés à double-tour.

- Je suppose, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

- Je suis curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlent.

- S'ils voulaient qu'on le sache, ils nous auraient pas demandé de faire le pied de grue ici en interdisant les visites.

- Je sais, mais... Tu crois qu'on peux écouter à travers la porte ?

- A ta place, j'évite...

- QQQQQUUUUOOOOIIII ?

Les vitres tremblèrent, les murs vibrèrent. Toute la base fut ébranlée par le cri du colonel, et on l'entendit partout sur l'ile. Les deux soldats en étaient tombés à la renverse sous la surprise.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

* * *

Par chance, Lovegood était assis dans son fauteuil, car nul doute qu'il se serait retrouvé à terre par cette révélation. Pour le moment, il était tout blanc, et il bégayait.

- Ces enfants sont... Ils sont...

- Vous comprenez la nature du problème ? Demanda le vice-amiral, tandis que le colonel tentait de rassembler ses idées.

Celui-ci dut faire un violent effort pour revenir à lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il était enfin maître de ses émotions et respira un bon coup avant de répondre.

- Oui, je comprend parfaitement. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Nul doute que ces pirates vont se lancer à la conquête de la route de tous les périls. Aux vues de ce dont ils sont déjà capables ici, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils deviendront avec le temps là-bas.

- Une sacré menace pour l'Ordre Mondiale, comprit le colonel. Déjà que la révolution d'il y a vingt ans a laissé de sacrés traces...

- Même si le gouvernement mondial a été revu en profondeur et qu'il n'est pas tyrannique comme il le fut au temps des Cinq Étoiles, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser des pirates, quels qu'ils soient, en liberté. A donnerait des idées à d'autres, encore moins scrupuleux, et la sécurité des civils serait encore plus menacée. Nous devons les neutraliser au plus vite.

- Mais... Et par rapport à... à leur ancien équipage ?

- Il faudra qu'on s'en occupe un jour, mais ça, c'est du ressort de quelqu'un plus haut gradé que moi.

- Et donc, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Redemanda le colonel.

- En fait, j'ai besoin que vous me trouviez quelqu'un. Un de nos anciens officiers, qui ne recule devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs, et qui hait les pirates par dessus tout. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

Le colonel se leva vivement et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il garda le silence quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Et je dois vous dire que je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ces idéaux sont trop extrémistes pour le gouvernement actuel, il risquerait d'aller beaucoup trop loin. D'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, il a rejoint les Partisans de la Vraie Justice.

Le vice-amiral tiqua. Les Partisans n'étaient pas très bien vu par le gouvernement. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il savait que l'homme qu'il souhaitait engager était un de ces fanatiques qui croyaient en une justice impitoyable et expéditive. Un ancien marine de la vieille école, qui avait pour principale idole un certain Sakazuki... autrefois plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Aka Inu, le Chien Rouge, l'un des trois grands amiraux qui traquait les pirates et les massacraient sans la moindre pitié. Un homme qui n'hésitait pas non plus à sacrifier des innocents au nom de la Justice.

Willows n'aimait pas du tout Sakazuki. Si on lui devait la mort de plusieurs pirates de grande importance tels que Ace aux Poings Ardents, on lui devait aussi des massacres inutiles comme celui des civils d'Ohara. Déjà que le vice-amiral jugeait que ça avait été stupide d'avoir voulu éliminer les archéologues au lieu de les garder sous contrôle, et ce, malgré la nature des découvertes qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire concernant certains secrets dérangeants, mais il considérait ce massacre comme totalement superflue, inhumain et indigne d'une autorité chargée d'assurer la protection des populations civiles. A aurait été plus humains de les envoyer aux travaux forcés sur Tequila Wolf ou de les enfermer dans les profondeurs d'Impel Down.

Mais bon, c'était du passé, et Sakazuki avait été vaincu par Chapeau de Paille au cours d'un combat épique, vingt ans auparavant. Et le monde s'en portait bien mieux. Malheureusement, nombre de ceux qui partageaient ses idéaux étaient toujours vivant et avaient fondé un nouveau mouvement révolutionnaire : les Partisans de la Vraie Justice, comme ils s'appelaient. Un groupe qui souhaitait défaire par la révolution ce que Monkey D Dragon avait bâti également par ce genre de moyen. Un groupe aussi indésirable que ne le fut celui du père de Chapeau de Paille.

Willows espérait faire appel à une recrue de choix. Difficile à contrôler, certes, mais un homme dont la puissance lui aurait été utile. Tant pis, il allait s'en passer et espérer que les choses se passeraient sans trop de casse.

- Et bien, soit, soupira le vice-amiral, je ferai sans.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, vice-amiral.

- Pas grave. A la limite, vous pouvez me rendre un service. Contactez Loguetown et prévenez-les qu'on a un équipage pirate potentiellement dangereux qui se forme. Transmettez-leur l'identité des membres actuels, et expliquez-leur ce qui s'est passé ici avec les Firetanks.

- A vos ordres !

- Quant à nous, lieutenants, nous partons en chasse.

- Les retrouver sur East Blue ne sera pas chose aisée, vice-amiral, nota Trelawney. On ignore où ils sont partis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau tandis que Lovegood donna des ordres aux deux vigiles.

La chasse allait commencer.

* * *

Les deux chaloupes naviguaient d'un bon train. Le vent était favorable, la mer était paisible. Et pas le moindre navire à l'horizon.

- Hayate, mange pas tout, tu veux ? Gronda Akina en voyant son frère approcher un peu trop près du sac à provisions.

- Mais j'ai faim. Tu m'as pas laissé finir mon déjeuner tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, ben y avait urgence, je te rappelle. Bradley allait avoir des ennuis. Tiens, d'ailleurs...

La jeune capitaine s'approcha de l'autre embarcation et vit le bretteur en train d'aiguiser ses lames.

- Tiens, j'ignorais que tu avais d'autres sabres.

Elle remarqua un gros sac dans lequel se trouvait huit katanas. Plus celui que Bradley affutait et celui qu'il avait à sa ceinture...

- Dix ? S'étonna Akina.

- Ouep, répondit le mercenaire. Y en a qui utilisent trois sabres, moi, j'en utilise dix.

- Ben pourquoi tu t'en aies pas servi contre les autres types ? S'étonna Hayate.

- Parce que je les avais pas sur moi, idiot, râla le mercenaire.

- En tout cas, tu dois pouvoir faire plein de trucs, avec tout ça, supposa Hayate, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- T'inquiète, le rassura Bradley, qui voyait où le jeune garçon voulait en venir. Tu auras l'occasion de voir mes techniques bien assez tôt.

Akina, sans se préoccuper de l'état d'excitation dans lequel son frère était maintenant plongé, ramena la conversation sur le sujet qu'elle souhaitait initialement aborder.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Malone et sa clique sur le dos ?

- Bof, un truc tout bête. Je m'apprêtais à traverser Red Line pour venir sur East Blue, mais j'ai eu le malheur de débarquer dans une ville où il s'était installé pour quelque temps. Quand je l'ai croisé pour la première fois, j'ignorais qui il était, mais il était en train de martyriser une gamine...

- Et tu as joué au bon samaritain, comprit la jeune femme.

- Quand j'en ai eu fini avec lui, il a dû utiliser une paille pour manger pendant six bons mois, ajouta le bretteur avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- C'était y a combien de temps ? Demanda Akina.

- Euh... Un peu plus d'un an, répondit Bradley en faisant le compte sur ses doigts.

- Et il te poursuit depuis tout ce temps ?

- Tenace, hein ? Un vrai pitbull. Mais là, c'était la première fois que son copain Butch s'en mêlait, et je dois dire que je suis surpris. Le plus fort n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit.

Akina eut un petit rire amusé.

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pu le constater, dit-elle.

De son côté, Hayate regardait l'horizon, espérant de tout son cœur qu'une ile se présente enfin, et avec elle, l'occasion de voir Bradley faire ses super techniques avec tous ses sabres. Il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention, mais ce n'était pas la terre ferme. C'était un oiseau qui venait droit dans leur direction. Et le gamin le reconnut instinctivement.

- Akina, y a Geran qui arrive, dit-il en montrant le volatile.

- Geran ? S'étonna sa sœur

- Geran ? C'est qui ? Demanda l'épéiste.

- Ah, mais oui, c'est bien lui, remarqua Akina.

- Et c'est qui, ce Geran ? Insista Bradley.

En réponse à sa question, un pélican vint se poser sur le bastingage de la chaloupe des deux pirates. Bradley remarqua qu'il avait une bague à chaque patte avec un ruban bleu à la droite, et qu'un tube de fer y était également attaché. Akina prit le tube, l'ouvrit et en sortie un rouleau de papier qu'elle déroula et commença à lire.

- Un message d'Holly, dit-elle brièvement.

- Geran est notre animal de compagnie, expliqua Hayate à leur nouveau nakama tout en donnant un gros poisson à l'oiseau, qui l'engloutit avec plaisir. On l'a recueilli quand il n'était qu'un poussin, et depuis il nous sert souvent de messager.

- Je vois, dit le mercenaire. Pratique, mais y a un truc que j'aimerai savoir. C'est comment il fait pour…

- Et mince, on a un problème, maugréa Akina en pliant la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hayate, inquiet. Holly a des problèmes ?

- Ouaip, et des gros. Cid est après elle.

Lorsqu'il vit l'air grave de sa capitaine et l'expression tendue de son jeune frère, Bradley se dit que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point.

* * *

Dans une salle sombre, juste illuminée par un faible feu de cheminée, un homme se tenait droit comme un « i », visiblement mal à l'aise. Il attendait une réaction de l'homme qui se tenait assis dans le fauteuil, face à lui. Celui-ci était masqué par l'obscurité quasi-totale que le feu ne parvenait pas à dissiper totalement. Ce qui rassurait encore moins le mercenaire qui se dandinait timidement en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Combien ? Demanda finalement l'homme dans son fauteuil.

Sa voix ne charriait pas glaçons, mais de véritables icebergs. Elle fit froid dans le dos à l'homme de main qui déglutit avec peine.

- Toute... Toute l'équipe numéro cinq y est passée, Monsieur. Tous les dix.

- Comment ?

- Et bi... Bien visiblement, ils se sont... Ils se sont entretués, Monsieur.

- Je vois... Elle les a manipulé avec ses illusions.

L'homme partit d'un rire froid, sans joie. L'autre fut parcouru de frissons, et sur le moment, souhaitait être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Le chef reprit la parole.

- Elle a bien grandie. Je me souviens qu'il y a peu encore, elle ne pouvait atteindre qu'un homme à la fois. Mais là, pour qu'ils y soient tous passés, ça veut dire que son pouvoir a gagné en puissance. Bah, qu'à ce là ne tienne. On passe au plan B.

- A... A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Le mercenaire fit volte-face et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Mais l'homme dans l'ombre le héla.

- Juste une chose : le comité d'accueil pour les deux autres est-il prêt ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Depuis qu'on a la confirmation que le pélican est partie avec son message.

- Bien.

Le mercenaire se hâta de sortir. Le sourire que son supérieur arborait allait finir par le faire tourner de l'œil


	4. Chapter 4 : Au secours de l'Illusionnist

**Chapitre quatre : Au secours de l'Illusionniste.**

Akina lut à voix haute la lettre que le pélican venait de leur apporter.

« Ai rencontré Cid et les Partisans. Suis poursuivie. Vais tenter de m'en sortir seule.

SURTOUT NE VENEZ PAS, RISQUE DE PIEGE !

Votre amie, Holly. »

- Ça sent pas bon pour elle, nota Bradley. Les Partisans sont pas des tendres, surtout avec les pirates. S'il la chopent, je donne pas cher de sa peau.

Hayate tournait dans tous les sens, à la limite de la panique.

- C'est terrible ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va...

Akina l'interrompit d'un coup de poing sur le crane.

- Comment oses-tu poser une question pareille ? S'indigna la capitaine. On va la sauver, pardi.

Bradley regarda la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif.

- Euh... Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais... Elle aurait pas écrit « SURTOUT NE VENEZ PAS, RISQUE DE PIEGE » ?

- L'andouille, marmonna la brune. Elle sait pourtant bien que je suis pas du genre à laisser tomber mes nakamas sous prétexte que ma propre vie est en jeu. On va la sauver, point barre.

- Et s'il y a vraiment un piège, on fait comment ? Insista le bretteur.

Akina se gratta la tête et réfléchie un instant. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- Nous avons deux avantages. Deux avantages de taille.

- Ah oui ? Et lesquels ?

- Primo, on sait pertinemment que les Partisans de la Vraie Justice veulent nous mettre la main dessus. C'est pas la première fois. Pas besoin que Holly le précise dans son message pour me le rappeler.

Bradley haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, il y avait toute une histoire là-dessous, et il était curieux de la connaître. Il s'apprêtait à interroger Akina sur le sujet, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Allez, on change de cap ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ouesh ! Répondit joyeusement Hayate.

...Avant de se rendre compte d'un détail important.

- Eeeuuuhhh... Et on va où?

Akina tilta.

- Ah, c'est vrai, on sait pas où elle est !

Bradley faillit s'étouffer (de surprise ou de rire, voir des deux).

- J'y crois pas, dit-il quand il parvint à se calmer. Vous voulez allez à son secours, mais vous savez pas où elle est ? Ben on est bien partie.

Akina le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous on sait pas, mais il y a quelqu'un à bord qui sait où la trouver.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Bradley, pas vraiment convaincu. Et qui ça ?

La capitaine se tourna vers le pélican.

- Géran, on compte sur toi.

L'oiseau se mit au garde à vous, bomba le torse et poussa un croassement affirmatif, puis la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et le projeta avec force, afin de l'aider à prendre son envol.

- Allez, on le suit !

- Yosh ! S'exclama Hayate.

- Il saura la retrouver ? S'enquit l'épéiste.

- T'inquiète, le rassura la brunette. Géran dispose d'un moyen de nous trouver elle ou moi où qu'on soit en ce monde.

- Dans le même genre que celui qui te permet de savoir où trouver Roronoa ?

Akina lui adressa un sourire mutin accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil

- Peut-être. Peut-être.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bradley eut du mal à déglutir. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en chercher la raison, puisque la jeune femme redevint sérieuse et poursuivit.

- On en reparlera en temps voulu. Pour le moment, on a une amie à sauver.

Bradley fit tourner la voile de sorte à suivre ses compagnons, avant de se rappeler que la conversation précédente n'était pas totalement terminée.

- Au fait, tu avais dit toute à l'heure qu'on avait deux avantages, mais tu n'en as donné qu'un. C'est quoi le second ?

Akina lui fit cette fois un grand sourire.

- Le second avantage ? C'est toi.

* * *

Elle entendait les chiens aboyer de l'autre côté de la porte. Et elle n'avait aucune autre issue. Autant dire que sa situation n'était pas terrible. Elle avait beau réfléchir aussi vite que son cerveau le lui permettait, elle ne voyait pas comment s'en tirer.

- Raaahhh ! Saleté de chiens. Je peux rien faire contre eux.

Holly, surnommée l'Illusionniste, était une jeune fille de presque un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans, de longs cheveux blonds argentés et raides qui lui tombait jusqu'au niveau des omoplates et de grands yeux bleus océan. Elle portait une chemisette blanche et un pantacourt en jean, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales montantes et une légère veste en cuir noir. A sa ceinture étaient accrochés plusieurs petites sacoches et un fin poignard dans sa gaine. Poignard qu'elle tapota tandis qu'elle vérifiait que la porte était bien bloquée par les meubles qu'elle avait poser devant.

Le bâtiment dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge, une sorte de hangar en pierre, n'avait pas de fenêtres au rez-de chaussée - un avantage comme un inconvénient - et l'étage était assez haut - sans parler de l'isolement du bâtiment par rapport aux autres - ce qui faisait qu'elle était dans une place forte sans pouvoir en fuir. Elle ne pouvait donc que se barricader en attendant de trouver un moyen et une opportunité de prendre congé de ses « hôtes », lesquels n'avaient qu'une envie : la balancer dans une cage, avec une tonne de granit marin sur le dos. Ah ! Et lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure... Du genre à durer plusieurs jours.

Un bruit se fit entendre dehors, en plus des aboiements des chiens. Des voix humaines.

- Allons bon, voilà la cavalerie, maintenant.

- Elle est là-dedans ! Hurlèrent les hommes à l'extérieur.

L'un d'eux se jeta sur la porte afin de l'ouvrir, mais la barricade improvisée joua son rôle, et Holly entendit le bruit d'un corps qui chute, accompagné d'un grognement de douleur et de colère.

- La sale petite...

_Visiblement, il n'a pas apprécié, _pensa la jeune blonde avec un sourire amusé.

- Que se passe t-t-il, fit une autre voix dehors. Pourquoi la porte ne s'est pas ouverte ?

- Elle a dû la bloquer.

- Bande d'incapables ! Râla une voix rauque et autoritaire, faut toujours que je fasse tout moi-même.

Holly ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix, et ça ne laissait rien présager de bon. Inquiète, elle s'écarta de la porte et alla se cacher derrière un amas de caisse. Elle dégaina son poignard et attendit. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa.

Ou plutôt, si, mais pas là où elle s'y attendait. Elle s'attendait à ce que la porte vole en éclat, pas le plafond au dessus d'elle. Prise de court, elle ne put rien faire lorsque l'énorme masse noire tomba à ses côtés, et la saisit à la gorge.

- Cette fois je te tiens, sale petite garce.

- Le macaque, articula péniblement la blonde.

- Je suis un gorille ! Hurla son agresseur. UN G-O-R-I-L-L-E !

Et c'était bien un gorille, ou plus exactement un mélange entre l'homme et le gorille. Son corps était presque entièrement recouvert d'une toison noire, sauf le torse et le menton, restés nus, et le dos, qui,lui, était couvert de poils gris. On aurait dit un catcheur en costume de singe. Image qu'Holly aurait trouvé comique, si elle n'était pas suspendu à près d'un mètre au dessus du sol. Mais malgré sa situation, elle ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter.

- Gorille, macaque ou ouistiti, pour moi, c'est pareil, t'es qu'un vulgaire singe.

Le « vulgaire singe » dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas faire éclater la tête de sa proie comme une pastèque trop mûre. Il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer, puis fixa la jeune pirate dans les yeux.

- Tu as de la chance que le boss ait besoin de toi vivante. Par contre, il n'a pas précisé dans quel état.

- Oups, fit Holly en voyant le sourire sadique du singe.

Un coup. Puis se fut le noir complet.

* * *

- Nous y voilà, dit Akina. Et cette ile est...

Elle consulta sa carte et chercha dessus l'ile vers laquelle Géran le pélican les avait guidé. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle la trouva enfin.

- L'ile de Vance, dit le bretteur avant que sa capitaine n'ait le temps de le dire.

Akina lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant que je cherche sur ma carte ?

- Tu me l'as pas demandé, répondit Bradley...

… qui se retrouva aussitôt au fond de sa barque, une bosse fumante sur la tête.

- J'me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix, parvint-il à marmonner.

Akina se frotta le poing avec lequel elle avait frappé son nakama, puis reporta son attention sur l'ile où se trouvait leur amie.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés à côté d'un petit ilot voisin de l'ile, et observaient de loin la côte tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Foncer tête baissée était une mauvaise idée, car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un piège. Mais il était hors de question de laisser Holly là-bas, surtout si un redoutable ennemi s'y trouvait aussi.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur ce Cid, c'est un ancien vice-amiral de la marine, dit Bradley. Un de ces zélés qui estimaient que la justice se devait d'être impitoyable et dure pour être vraiment efficace contre les pirates et les criminels, quitte à sacrifier des innocents. Très actif au cours de la Grande Guerre d'il y a vingt ans, on le voyait souvent aux côté de l'amiral Aka Inu...

- On sait déjà ça, répondit Akina. Je peux même te dire qu'il a été gravement blessé au cours d'une escarmouche contre un groupe composé de plusieurs équipages pirates, parmi lesquels deux des quatre Empereurs actuels, Kidd et Law, et les Mugiwaras eux-mêmes. Mon père dit que c'était la troisième bataille la plus violente, après celle de Rough Tell et celle de Mariejoie.

- Il y était ? S'étonna le borgne.

La pirate ne répondit pas, car un mouvement sur la plage de l'ile attira son attention. Elle sortit sa longue vue et observa attentivement ce qui se passait. Elle laissa échapper un juron.

- Keskispasse ? Keskispasse ? Demanda Hayate, resté silencieux jusque là.

- Ils l'ont eu.

Elle avait vu un grand singe, un gorille, descendre d'une colline sur laquelle se trouvait une sorte de hangar, et suivre un chemin qui longeait la plage, en direction d'un petit village un peu plus loin au sud. Il portait sur son épaule une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait inconsciente.

- Gonk est là aussi, murmura la brune.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Bradley.

- Le singe, lui répondit Hayate.

- Un singe ?

- Ouais, le bras droit de Cid. Il a un zoan. Celui du babouin.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est celui du gorille, le corrigea sa sœur, qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est à force de se moquer de lui, j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude.

- Oui, expliqua Akina à l'épéiste, il déteste qu'on se moque de son pouvoir.

- Ah. Intéressant. Ça peut servir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, sœurette ? On y va ?

- Il nous faut un plan. Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

* * *

Le gorille entra dans la pièce obscure, et déposa violemment son « colis » dans un fauteuil. Holly, qui avait repris connaissance, réprima une plainte de douleur, et observa l'homme assis en face d'elle. Enfin elle essaya, parce que l'homme était caché dans les ténèbres. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

- Tiens, Cid, dit-elle d'un ton narquois. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

L'autre laissa échapper un sourire amusé.

- J'aurai aimé pouvoir en dire autant, dit-il, mais vu un certain détail que nous connaissons tous les deux, je m'en passerai.

- Tu devrais arrêter de rester dans l'obscurité à broyer du noir. Sors, vas t'amuser avec tes amis... Y a plein de choses à voir, dehors, insista la blonde.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Cesse donc tes efforts, ils sont inutiles, et tu le sais.

- On peut aussi rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais pour ça, il faudrait un peu plus de lumière. C'est que j'y vois rien, moi.

L'autre commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Le ton fier et hautain de la jeune femme avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, allez savoir pourquoi. Sans parler de ses allusions déplaisantes...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lumière pour le moment, dit-il toutefois. Et d'ailleurs, dans quelques jours, tu n'en auras plus besoin définitivement. Dés que tes petits camarades seront entre nos mains, vous finirez vos jours au fond du trou le plus sombre qui existe.

- Vois la vérité en face, lança Holly d'un ton de défi, tu n'arriveras jamais à nous arrêter. Tu m'as eu, certes, mais c'est un simple coup de chance. Tes larbins et toi ne m'auriez pas vu si l'autre imbécile de marchand n'avait pas été aussi bavard. Déjà que tu m'aurais pas vu même si j'avais été sous ton nez, alors sans ça... Et de toute façon, Akina et Hayate sont prévenus : ils savent que c'est un piège, et ils ne viendront pas.

Cid commençait vraiment à perdre son calme. Cette voix, cette façon de parler... Ca lui rappelait ce jour. Le fameux jour où il avait tant perdu. C'est alors d'un ton furieux, énervé, qu'il cracha :

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Pour ma part, je pense qu'ils viendront, même en sachant que c'est un piège. Mais crois-moi, ils n'échapperont pas aux mailles du filet qui les attend.

Cid lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce, suivi par l'homme-gorille. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, celui-ci entama timidement la conversation.

- Ca va, patron ?

Cid inspira un bon coup, histoire de se calmer. Il tenta vite de reprendre contenance, car il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que ses subordonnés le voient dans cet état. Il devait projeter l'image d'un chef fort, au sang froid, impitoyable et sans merci, qui agit au nom de la Vraie Justice. Pas un minable qui s'énerve à cause des petites piques moqueuses d'une vulgaire pirate.

Toutefois, la remarque du gorille ne l'aidait pas vraiment, et c'est d'un ton sec qui répondit.

- Bien sûr que ça va, triple idiot. Arrête de faire le singe et viens.

Gonk reprit sa forme humaine, qui, les poils en moins, ne différait pas beaucoup de sa forme semi-animale, et suivit son chef.

Lequel ajusta le bandeau qui masquait ses yeux.

* * *

Restée seule dans la pièce, Holly se félicitait d'avoir réussi à faire monter l'ancien officier sur ses grands chevaux. Puis elle arbora un air triste. Parce que sur un point, Cid avait raison.

Ses amis allaient à coup sûr venir la sauver. C'était pratiquement inévitable.

Et, même prévenus, ils risquaient fortement de se faire avoir.

Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Pas du tout.


	5. Chapter 5 : Mission infiltration

**Chapitre cinq : Mission infiltration.**

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des visiteurs, dit un vieil homme assis sur le bord du quai.

Lequel accueillait maintenant, en plus des navires de pêche et des quelques voiliers des Partisans, une chaloupe de laquelle un jeune homme borgne aux cheveux blancs venait de débarquer après avoir mis sur son dos un sac plein de sabres.

- Surtout si bien armé, ajouta le vieil homme.

- On est jamais trop prudent, lui répondit l'épéiste.

Le vieillard acquiesça et se leva, avant d'étudier plus en détails le nouveau venu. Qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un...

Il médita la question quelques secondes, puis, ne trouvant pas de réponse, il se reconcentra sur le voyageur. Il vit alors que celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Besoin d'aide, jeune homme ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les Partisans de la Vraie Justice s'étaient établis sur cette île.

Le vieil homme tiqua. Normalement, c'était le genre d'information qui n'était pas censé s'ébruiter. Et ce gamin arrivé de nul part débarquait comme ça et demandait après eux. Bizarre, bizarre.

Toutefois, le voyageur sortit un papier de son sac, qu'il montra à son interlocuteur.

- J'ai une invitation, précisa-t-il.

L'ancien put constater qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une « invitation ». Une lettre de recrutement, pour être exact. Et signée par... Par...

Le vieil homme crut que son cœur allait le lâcher brutalement. Blême et tremblant, il indiqua la direction du camp des Partisans au jeune homme.

- C... C'est par là... parvint-il à dire.

- Merci, répondit le bretteur qui suivit la direction indiquée.

Le vieux villageois regarda l'étranger s'éloigner, tandis qu'il se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions. Quand se fut chose faite, et que le borgne aux cheveux blancs se fut suffisamment éloigné, l'homme marmonna pour lui-même :

- Eh ben. Pour avoir une « invitation » signée par le Commandeur lui-même, ce petit doit pas être n'importe qui...

Il se rassit au bord du quai, et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Une pensée l'en sortit brièvement.

_Et j'ignore toujours à qui ce gamin me fait penser..._

**Flashback**

Bradley suivit la route que le vieux lui avait indiquée, tout en examinant la fameuse « invitation ». Il repensait à ce moment, quelques heures plus tôt, où il avait été question de cette lettre.

- Tu vas y aller comme si de rien n'était et présenter la lettre qu'ils t'ont envoyé, avait dit Akina.

- C... Comment t'es au courant ? S'étonna le bretteur.

La brune se pencha dans sa direction, lui donnant ainsi une vue plongeante dans son décolleté, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et prit un air charmeur, puis lui répondit en chantonnant :

- C'est-un-se-cret.

**Fin du flashback**

En repensant à la la pose qu'elle avait prise et à la petite moue qu'elle lui avait fait à ce moment-là, Bradley eut du mal à déglutir, et il eut comme une sensation de chaud au visage. Il s'en étonna.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive encore ?

Il s'arrêta et se gratta la tête, et réfléchit intensément. Mais vu qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il haussa les épaules et se remit en route.

- N'empêche, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est bien la première fois que je me mets dans un état pareil.

Il arriva au bout d'un moment à destination, et y trouva un attroupement d'hommes en pleine conversation. Parmi eux, un colosse aux allures de singe et un aveugle impassible. Devinant qu'il voyait là les chefs de l'organisation, il se dirigea vers eux, sa lettre en main. Cid, dont les sens valides étaient accrus du fait de se cécité, fut le premier à le repérer.

- Qui va là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis Leroy Bradley, répondit le jeune bretteur. J'ai une lettre de recommandation du Commandeur.

Gonk s'empara du message, tandis que les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Après lecture de la lettre, l'homme-singe confirma.

- C'est bien l'écriture et la signature du Commandeur. Dis donc, gamin, t'as pas l'air d'être n'importe qui.

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, dit Cid. Ce jeune homme est un bretteur d'exception. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est de la même trempe que Dracule Mihawk et Zorro Roronoa.

- C'est trop d'honneur, se contenta de dire le borgne aux cheveux blancs.

- Le Commandeur pense que tes capacités peuvent nous être utiles. En échange de tes services, nous pouvons t'aider dans ta quête de devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde. Et puis, il serait regrettable que tu deviennes toi aussi un de ces maudits pirates.

A ces mots, Bradley repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Akina, quelques heures plus tôt.

**Flashback**

Alors qu'Akina se redressait, Bradley tenta tant bien que mal d'avaler sa salive, tout en forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. C'est alors qu'une question lui vint subitement à l'esprit.

- Mais au fait, ne risquent-ils pas de savoir que j'ai pactisé avec des pirates ?

C'est sérieusement que la brune lui répondit cette fois.

- Notre alliance date du début de l'après-midi. Bien que Shell soit très proche de Vance, il est peu probable qu'ils aient déjà eu l'information.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Actuellement, leurs contacts au sein de la marine ne sont pas assez haut placés pour avoir un accès immédiat à ce genre d'information. De plus, ces mêmes contacts doivent attendre le moment opportun pour pouvoir faire parvenir lesdites informations à leurs chefs, et ce en évitant que leurs communications soient interceptées par les services de contre-espionnage de la marine. Donc, le temps qu'ils apprennent notre alliance et qu'ils le fassent savoir à Cid et compagnie, on aura trois fois le temps de sortir Holly de ce guêpier.

Ça étonnait grandement Bradley. Que d'une part, les taupes des Partisans avaient tant de mal à communiquer les données collectées à leurs supérieurs. Et que d'autre part, Akina avait l'air de bien s'y connaître. Sur ce point, il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger sa capitaine. Mais quand il vit le petit clin d'œil assorti d'un beau sourire, il comprit de suite et soupira.

- Laisse-moi deviner. C'est un secret ?

**Fin du flashback**

Visiblement, la jeune pirate semblait savoir énormément de choses. Cela l'étonnait... et l'inquiétait un peu aussi. Pourtant, dés qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait put s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en elle. Non, elle ne semblait pas être du genre malhonnête. Ce n'était à priori pas un piège non-plus. Il avait la conviction qu'elle le mènerait à bon port tôt ou tard. Tant que lui remplissait sa part du marché.

Et ça, il allait pouvoir commencer rapidement.

Car il se retrouvait à suivre Gonk dans le village, qui s'avérait entièrement sous le contrôle des Partisans. Les villageois étaient eux-même membres du mouvement conservateur, et ceux qui n'étaient pas actifs soutenaient l'effort de guerre autrement, que ce soit en entretenant les armes, les équipements, le matériel et les navires, en nourrissant tout ce petit monde, en les logeant... Bref, un soutien bénéfique pour ces nouveaux révolutionnaires. Bradley compris pourquoi Holly s'était faite attraper. Elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver de l'aide ici.

_Une vraie souricière pour une jeune pirate isolée, _pensa-t-il.

Même si, comme le laissait entendre Akina, Holly était en mesure de se défendre, cela n'avait visiblement pas suffit.

- Ici, c'est la réserve de munitions, dit Gonk en montrant un hangar au bretteur. Mais je doute que tu en aies besoin.

Il fixait le sac de sabres du jeune homme en disant ces mots. Bradley se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Franchement, t'as besoin d'autant de sabres ? Demanda l'homme-singe.

Bradley prit deux sabres dans le sac et dégaina Ryuketsu No Ken. Il jongla habilement avec ses sabres, puis, sans prévenir, il attaqua Gonk. Surpris, le singe bondit en arrière et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du hangar. Rapidement, deux lames se plantèrent à seulement quelques millimètres de ses oreilles, tandis que le tranchant écarlate de Ryuketsu se plaqua sur sa gorge.

Gonk regardait Bradley avec des yeux ronds. L'autre affichait un sourire insolent.

- Alors ? Ça te cloue l'bec, hein ?

L'homme-singe éclata d'un rire tonitruant, à tel point qu'il fit fuir une volée d'oiseau perchés sur les toits environnant.

- Trop fort, j'l'ai pas vu v'nir, ce coup-là.

- Imagine ce que je suis capable de faire avec les dix, fit le jeune homme qui rangeait ses armes à leurs places respectives.

- Tu manques pas d'cran. Et j'ai hâte de voir un peu ton éventail de techniques. Allez, viens, on continue la visite.

Il commença à s'éloigner en faisant signe au borgne de le suivre. Celui-ci affichait un sourire carnassier et répondit au colosse.

- Mes techniques, tu les verras tôt ou tard...

Puis plus bas :

- … et même plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

* * *

- Personne en vue... Allons-y.

Akina quitta l'abri du bâtiment derrière lequel elle s'était cachée avec son frère. Ce dernier la suivit aussitôt, sous sa forme animale. Ainsi, il avait l'allure d'un jeune lion dont la crinière noir de jais n'était pas encore complète. Par contre, il avait toujours ses vêtements sur lui, et un animal avec des habits, ça faisait plutôt bizarre. Mais les deux compères avaient d'autres choses plus importantes en tête : le sauvetage de leur amie. Pour se faire, ils avaient accostés tous deux dans une crique à l'écart du village où les Partisans de la Vraie Justice avaient établi leurs quartiers. Sur ce coup-là, ils allaient devoir la jouer fine, sans quoi ils risquaient gros. Très gros.

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils étaient arrivés au village, et devaient à présent se déplacer sans être vus. Ils avaient trouvé refuge derrière un vieux hangar, qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter pour se mettre à couvert derrière un tas de caisses.

- Tu penses pouvoir repérer son odeur ? Demanda Akina à son frère.

- Attends voir, répondit Hayate avant de humer l'air. Oui, c'est par-là.

Il tendit sa patte vers la rue principale du village, laquelle n'était traversée que par quelles badauds qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, tandis que le soir tombait. Akina observa le chemin d'un air bougon.

- Évidemment, maugréa-t-elle, ça aurait été trop simple, sinon. Raaah ! Quelle poisse que j'ai pas pu voir dans quelle maison il l'a emmenée.

- T'as pas regardé, lui rappela le lion...

… qui se retrouva transformé en une belle descente de lit, avec une énorme bosse qui émergeait de sa crinière naissante.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fit remarquer la brune, sans se préoccuper des gémissements de son frère, mais faut quand même qu'on la sorte de là.

- Sans suivre son odeur à la trace, ça va pas être de la tarte, nota Hayate qui se relevait en se frottant la tête.

- Et pas question d'y envoyer Géran. S'ils le remarquent, ils risquent de lui tirer dessus.

- D'un côté, vu le peu de monde qu'il y a...

- Attends... Voilà des soldats.

Ils se terrèrent autant que possible derrière les caisses, espérant que les soldats ne les verraient pas. Ceux-ci portaient un uniforme proche de celui de la marine, sauf qu'ils étaient bleus, et qu'au lieu de la mouette, emblème de la marine, on voyait un poing tendu vers le ciel, avec une balance tatouée dessus. Les deux hommes, insouciants, parlaient à haute voix.

- Tu crois vraiment que ces gamins vont venir ? Demanda l'un.

- Le boss en est certain. C'est qu'une question de temps.

- Cette fille, que le colonel Gonk a attrapé, elle est si dangereuse ?

- T'es pas au courant ? Elle a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Elle peut créer des illusions et te les implanter directement dans la tête. Elle a tué plusieurs de nos gars comme ça.

- Flippant.

- Mais là, elle a des menottes en granit marin. Et ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur le chef et le colonel.

- C'est une chance. Mais tu sais pourquoi, toi ?

- Non.

_Moi, je sais, _pensa Akina.

- Ils comptent la laisser dans la cabane du chef ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

- Ouais. Les autres sont en poste autour. Dés que les deux autres seront entrés, ils seront bloqués.

- Et nous, dans tout ça ?

- On attend les ordre. Et en attendant, on continue notre patrouille.

Les deux soldats poursuivirent alors leur chemin, sans se douter que leur conversation avait été entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes. Akina méditait sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tandis qu'Hayate observa les alentours.

- Personne en vue, dit-il.

- C'est vraiment stupide, remarqua la brune en riant. On se dirige droit dans une souricière en toute connaissance de cause.

- Mais c'est pour Holly, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Akina avec un sourire confiant. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était seul.

* * *

- Chef, on est prêt.

Cid se tourna vers Gonk, un sourire triomphale aux lèvres.

- Vous savez combien de temps j'ai attendu cette occasion, alors ne la gâchons pas.

- L'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bradley.

- On va à la chasse aux pirates, répondit Gonk.

- Ah ok. Et comment ça se passe ?

* * *

- A ton avis, c'est laquelle, la cabane du chef ? Demanda le jeune lion.

- Eeeeuuuhhhh …

Akina observa attentivement les environs, jusqu'à ce que son regard tomba sur une petite maison légèrement à l'écart des autres. Les volets étaient clos, un mince filet de fumée sortait par la cheminée, et il en émanait comme une ambiance froide et sinistre. Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard entendu.

- C'est celle-là, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils s'en approchèrent discrètement, en passant derrière les maisons et autres couverts qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin, et prenaient bien soin que personne ne les voit. Car il y avait fort à parier que les villageois étaient acquis à la cause des rebelles, vu les échanges amicaux qu'ils entretenaient ensemble. En tout cas, Akina préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Hayate suivait sans dire un mot, mais une question le tenaillait.

- Eh, sœurette ! Pourquoi on joue à cache-cache ? Ils savent qu'on arrive, alors pourquoi on passe pas par la rue ?

- Je voudrais pas gâcher tous leurs efforts, lui répondit la brune, amusée. Et puis, si par miracle, on parvient à passer inaperçue, ça sera super, tu penses pas ?

- Les miracles, j'y crois moyennement, répondit le lionceau.

- Et puis, reprit Akina, si on rentre dans le tas, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Je voudrais pas que Bradley les ait lui aussi sur le dos. Son rôle est quand même de couvrir nos arrières.

- Je comprends, dit Hayate.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils sortirent de derrière le muret qui les avait abrité le temps de cette petite conversation, puis traversèrent le grand espace dégagé qui séparait la maison du chef du reste du village (non sans avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant). Arrivés contre la façade de la maison, Hayate flaira le pas de la porte.

- Elle est là, confirma le jeune pirate.

Akina tourna doucement la poignée. La porte était verrouillée. Akina sourit et sortit un nécessaire de crochetage de sa poche.

- On dirait que les « cours » de maman vont encore bien servir.

En deux temps trois mouvements, un petit clic se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sans résister. Les deux pirates s'engouffrèrent dans la maison et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

* * *

A l'autre bout du village, depuis une fenêtre, à l'étage d'une maison, une paire de jumelles les regarda faire, puis, quand la porte se referma, elles se baissèrent. L'homme qui les tenait se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièces.

- Ils sont dedans, dit-il simplement.

Cid, assit sur un tabouret tout simple, termina la tasse de café qu'il se sirotait depuis le début de la planque. Derrière lui, Gonk, sous forme humaine, se tenait droit comme un « I ». D'autres hommes les entouraient, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Le chef aveugle se leva et posa la tasse sur une table.

- On passe à l'acte, ordonna l'ancien officier.

Et alors qu'un de ses subordonnés donna des ordres via un escargophone, Cid et son bras droit quittèrent la maison, suivis par Bradley, resté en retrait pendant tout ce temps.

Il était enfin temps de passer à l'action.

* * *

Holly ne fut même pas surprise de voir ses amis rentrer dans la pièce.

- Bon sang, grogna-t-elle, je croyais vous avoir dit de pas venir.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, répondit Akina avec un sourire alors qu'elle tentait de crocheter la serrure des menottes.

- Je crois qu'ils arrivent, dit Hayate qui tendait l'oreille.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû écrire « RISQUE DE PIEGES » en rouge.

- Tu l'aurais écrit en vert fluo, avec des petits points d'exclamations dans des petits triangles que ça n'aurait rien changé... Si, ta lettre aurait été plus colorée.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Toujours pareil, avec toi. Faut toujours que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête.

- J'ai de qui tenir, tu sais bien.

Vu le grand sourire que la brune affichait, Holly ne pouvait que confirmer.

Un petit « clic » annonça l'ouverture des menottes, et Holly fut finalement libérée.

- Ok, dit Akina en aidant son amie à se relever. A présent, écoute-moi bien. Va falloir jouer serré, et c'est pas dit que mon plan d'évasion marche à cent pour cent. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire...

* * *

- La maison est encerclée ! Cria Cid. Sortez bien gentiment, parce que si on doit venir vous chercher, vous allez amèrement le regretter !

Les soldats étaient postés devant la porte du chalet, leurs armes braquées vers la porte. Cid se tenait un peu plus loin derrière eux, ses sens valide aux aguets.

Bizarrement, il avait une drôle de sensation, comme s'il manquait quelque chose...

C'est alors qu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Les soldats assurèrent aussitôt leur prise sur leurs fusils. Deux jeunes filles et un lion sortirent doucement de la maison et s'avancèrent dans le cercle. Dés qu'ils se furent éloignés suffisamment, Gonk se laissa tomber derrière eux, leur bloquant toute retraite. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, Akina fit un petit signe de la main à l'aveugle... avant de se rappeler qu'il était justement aveugle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, marmonna-t-elle. Salut Cid, ça boum ?

C'est alors qu'une violente explosion ébranla le village. Les soldats, surpris, se jetèrent au sol. Gonk en tomba à la renverse et même Cid en perdit l'équilibre.

- Maintenant ! S'exclama la pirate aux cheveux noirs.

Elle lâcha une attaque qui mit hors d'état de nuire la plupart des soldats présents. Puis les trois jeunes gens prirent la fuite en toute hâte, sans attendre que les rescapés ne reprennent leurs esprits.

- Bon sang, râla Gonk, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cid se releva, et donna aussitôt ses ordres.

- Que tous les hommes valides les poursuivent ! Gonk, rattrape-les ! Leroy, vas avec lui !

- Euh... Boss, il est pas là, nota le singe.

Cid eut un blanc. Puis il fut prit d'un doute.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'on est sorti de la planque, dit le singe.

Le doute de Cid se confirma.

- Le traitre, maugréa-t-il.

* * *

Bradley dégaina Ryuketsu, tandis que les flammes dévorèrent le hangar de munitions.

- C'est l'heure du spectacle, fit-il avec son sourire carnassier.


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission évacuation

**Chapitre six : Mission évacuation**

Il se rappelait très bien du jour où il était entré dans la marine. Il se souvint la joie de ses parents quand il se présenta à eux, son mètre quatre-vingt habillé d'un uniforme flambant neuf, ses cheveux aile de corbeau coupés court, ses yeux bleus pétillants de fierté.

Peu à peu, il avait gravit les échelons, grâce à ses prouesses au combat, ainsi qu'à la protection et au soutien de l'amiral Sakazuki, qui avait vu en lui un élément prometteur.

Son rêve était de devenir un grand officier de la marine.

Quand la grande guerre éclata, il était en passe de devenir vice-amiral.

Un coup de sabre dans les yeux avait brutalement mis fin à ses ambitions et à ses rêves.

Depuis, il n'avait plus qu'un désir, se venger de ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

Et sa meilleurs occasion étaient en train de lui filer entre les doigts.

- Gonk ! Rattrape-moi ces satanés morveux ! Ils ne doivent pas quitter cette ile autrement que couverts de chaines, ou carrément morts.

- Compris, répondit le colosse en prenant sa forme animale, qui lui conférait une plus grande vitesse. Et pour Leroy ?

Cid n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un messager arriva.

- Monsieur, un message du Commandeur. Avons appris que Leroy Bradley a pactisé avec Vent Tranchant. Doit être considéré comme pirate.

- Ça répond à ta question ? Demanda l'aveugle.

- Ok, fit le gorille qui s'élança sur la piste des fuyards.

- Que la moitié des hommes valides le suivent ! Prenez les chiens ! Les autres, éteignez-moi ce feu au plus vite ! Sauvez ce qui peut l'être !

Après avoir donné ses ordres, l'aveugle partit lui aussi aux trousses des pirates.

* * *

Le trio courait aussi vite que possible vers la plage où était amarrée la chaloupe. En chemin, Akina s'inquiéta de se qui était arrivé à son amie.

- Quand je suis arrivée, j'ignorais que cette ile toute entière était sous le contrôle des Partisans, expliqua la jeune blonde. Aussi, quand je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec les hommes de Cid, j'ai cherché à fuir, mais mon bateau avait été confisqué. C'est la qu'un marchand m'a proposé de me cacher, mais c'était pour mieux me livrer ensuite.

- Je vois, dit Akina.

- Quand je me suis rendu compte du piège, je me suis enfuie, pour ensuite vous expédier la lettre et trouver un endroit où je pourrai me cacher en attendant une opportunité de fuir l'ile. Mais ils ont des chiens...

- Les voilà ! s'exclama Hayate.

On entendait effectivement les aboiements et les jappements des chiens qui se rapprochaient à vive allure. Mais Hayate, sous sa forme de lion, stoppa net sa course, fit volte-face, et, lorsque la meute de canidés arriva devant lui, il poussa un terrible rugissement qui terrifia leurs poursuivants, lesquels prirent aussitôt la fuite, la queue entre les jambes (dans tous les sens du terme).

- Bien joué, Lion Noir, le congratula sa sœur

- Profitez-en bien, fit une voix coléreuse, car sur moi, ça marchera pas.

Gonk descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché et atterrit derrière les trois pirates, leur coupant ainsi la route vers la plage.

- On dirait qu'on a un problème, nota Holly avec flegme.

- Sans blague, t'as remarqué ? Fit la brune sur un ton ironique.

Les soldats les rejoignirent rapidement, et les trois compères furent cernés. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, ils se mirent en position de combat. Akina dégaina son sabre et invoqua aussitôt son pouvoir, Hayate prit sa forme hybride, et Holly croisa les bras, prête à lancer ses illusions.

- Rendez-vous, tenta le gorille, bien qu'il savait que les jeunes pirates n'étaient pas de ce genre-là.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous fasse une telle demande, dit d'ailleurs Akina...

… avant de lui envoyer une lame de vent en pleine figure.

Le singe évita le coup, mais les arbres environnants furent tranchés net. Hayate bondit au milieu des soldats, en envoyant valser un avec son Lion Punch pour ensuite faire un « King of Animals Kick » qui balaya les trois imprudents qui l'encerclaient.

Holly s'apprêtait à attaquer quand un homme surgit de nulle part et tenta de la poignarder.

Mais heureusement, une lame rouge l'embrocha avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'abattre sa propre lame.

- Oh, on dirait bien que notre nouvelle recrue vient de me sauver la vie, fit la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tch, fit Bradley, qui sortait son sabre du corps de sa victime.

Puis il se jeta sur un autre soldat, et le taillada sans autre forme de procès.

Deux autres combattants tentèrent de s'en prendre aux arrières du bretteur, mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de frapper.

- Dark nightmares !

Holly venait de lancer une de ses attaques sur les deux hommes, et ceux-ci furent pris de vision si terrifiantes qu'ils prirent la fuite dans des directions opposées sans demander leur reste.

- Tu leur as fait quoi ? S'étonna le borgne.

- J'ai trompé leurs yeux. Je leur ai fait voir ce que je voulais qu'ils voient. En l'occurrence, j'ai changé chacun d'eux en monstre aux yeux de l'autre.

- Mouais, fit Bradley, peu convaincu par la totale efficacité de ce pouvoir. Et quand ça marche pas ?

- Alors je fais comme ça, répondit la blonde.

Elle prit un des sabres dans le sac du jeune homme et trancha net et sans hésitation la gorge d'un assaillant un peu trop zélé. Le bretteur laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

- On a eu un très bon prof, Akina et moi, fit Holly en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil

La brune, de son côté, se battait comme un diable, alternant entre ses attaques à distances et des frappes au corps-à-corps, qui n'étaient pas moins efficace et mortelles que les lames de vents. Hayate, quant à lui, finissait son dernier adversaire. Mais le gorille, resté en retrait jusque là, décida de passer à l'action et se jeta sur le fauve, trop concentré par son duel pour remarquer ce nouvel adversaire qui s'apprêtait à le frapper dans le dos. Heureusement pour le jeune lion, Bradley avait vu le coup venir. Voyant que Holly, qui lui avait rendu son katana et chipé l'arme d'un des cadavres, se débrouillait bien sans lui, il fonça vers le singe et frappa en direction de son torse, l'obligeant à reculer.

- Leroy, sale traitre, grogna Gonk.

- C'est moi ou bien y a un chimpanzé qui parle, là ?

- Qui c'est qu'tu traites de chimpanzé, « N'A Qu'un Œil ».

Bradley fit un arrêt sur image. Puis il poussa un sifflement furieux.

- Bon sang, même quand il est pas là, ce mec arrive à me taper sur le système, murmura-t-il.

Il ôta son sac de son dos et le souleva d'un coup, faisant s'envoler les neuf sabres qu'il contenait. Les lames se plantèrent dans le sol autour des deux combattants.

- Écoute-moi bien, le macaque, fit Bradley, furieux. Personne, je dis bien personne, n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Puis sa colère se dissipa presque aussitôt au profit d'une mine pensive.

- Faudra que je pense à tuer cet abruti dés que je lui mets la main dessus.

- Je sais pas de qui tu parles, mais...

Bradley esquiva de justesse l'énorme poing du gorille.

- … moi, ce que je supporte pas, c'est qu'on se foute de mon fruit. Je suis un gorille, UN GORILLE, bon sang de nom de...

- Eh, y a un enfant, là, râla Akina, qui donna un coup de poing dans la figure de son dernier adversaire.

- C'est de moi qu'tu parles, sœurette ? Demanda Hayate, redevenu humain et trônant fièrement sur le corps inerte d'une de ses victimes.

Bradley tenta une nouvelle frappe sur le singe, mais celui-ci était affreusement rapide, et le jeune homme avait beau frapper aussi vite que possible son ennemi, ce dernier esquivait toujours les coups.

- P'tain, j'arrive pas à le toucher, grogna le bretteur.

- Ben alors, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Se moqua Gonk.

- Bon, ben j'ai pas le choix... Gakkō ken sutā ! (École du sabre étoilé)

Il planta Ryuketsu au sol et fonça vers le singe. Ce dernier, surpris, ne réagit pas lorsque le jeune homme glissa entre ses jambes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Il se tourna pour voir Bradley se relever et se diriger vers un autre de ses katanas. Le bretteur fit volte-face et se tint droit à côté de l'arme.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda le gorille.

- C'est exactement la question que j'allais lui poser, marmonna Akina, qui regardait sans comprendre.

- T'as remarqué ? Mes sabres ? Il forment une étoile à cinq branches. Ryuketsu compris, cinq sont placés au niveau des pointes, les cinq autres aux croisements entre les lignes.

- Et ?

- Dengeki akuma sutā ! (Attaque éclair de l'étoile démoniaque)

Rapide comme l'éclair, Bradley prit le sabre et fonça sur le singe. Celui-ci, surpris, tenta de contre-attaquer, mais le bretteur évita l'énorme bras de justesse et taillada le poitrail de son adversaire. Puis il sauta par dessus Gonk, fila prendre le sabre qui se trouvait juste en face, et revint à la charge, frappant de nouveau, mais le bras, cette fois-ci. Puis il alla chercher un troisième sabre et attaqua le singe une nouvelle fois, et visa à présent une jambe.

Le nombre de sabre entre ses mains augmentait, et Bradley jonglait avec eux comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Chose qui devait être le cas, pensait Holly. Mais à chaque fois qu'un sabre passait entre ses mains, une nouvelle coupure apparaissait sur le corps de Gonk, qui devait faire face à une véritable pelote d'épingle. Le singe ne savait plus par quel bout prendre son adversaire, et chaque tentative pour attaquer le jeune bretteur se soldait par une nouvelle entaille.

De leur côté, Holly restait silencieuse, Akina se demandait à voix haute où il avait appris un truc pareil, et Hayate s'extasiait bruyamment.

C'est alors que Bradley lança un de ses sabres sur un soldats qui avait feint d'être évanouit et qui profitait que personne ne le regarde pour tenter de poignarder la brune par derrière. La lame lui traversa la poitrine comme du beurre et il s'affaissa en poussant son dernier soupir.

Malheureusement, il avait détourné son attention du gorille, et avait arrêté de jongler avec ses sabres. Grossière erreur que Gonk exploita aussitôt. Malgré ses blessures, qui s'avéraient quand même sérieuses, il attrapa un gros rocher et le lança sur le jeune homme.

- ATTENTION ! Le prévit Hayate.

- Falcons Edge ! Fit Akina en lançant une vague de lames de vent qui prirent l'apparence d'un vol de rapaces.

Lesquels filèrent vers le rocher et le réduisirent à l'état de gravât sous le regard surpris de Bradley.

- Merci, fit-il soulagé, tandis que la capitaine lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, assortit d'un joli sourire et d'un pouce en l'air.

Bradley planta ses sabres dans le sol, à l'exception d'un seul.

Ryuketsu.

- Bon, assez joué. Chikyü no aruji no ikari ! (Colère du seigneur de la terre)

Il planta son sabre dans le sol et fila vers le singe, la lame creusant un profond sillon derrière elle. Loin d'attendre patiemment l'attaque, Gonk rassembla ses forces et fonça à sa rencontre. Rencontre qui fut d'une grande violence.

Car à la dernière seconde, Bradley dégagea son katana, lequel, ainsi libéré de toute résistance, gagna en vitesse. L'attaque frappa de plein fouet le torse du primate, qui partie en arrière sous la violence du coup.

Gonk s'écrasa au sol, poussa un dernier grognement avant de perdre connaissance. Ce faisant, il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Et voilà, fit le bretteur d'un air satisfait.

Puis il essuya la lame de son katana fétiche et ramassa les autres, qu'il décida de nettoyer plus tard.

- Ne trainons pas, fit Akina. D'autres vont venir.

- Oui, moi, par exemple.

Alors que les quatre jeunes gens commençaient à reprendre loe chemin vers la chaloupe, Cid venait d'apparaitre sur ledit chemin, leur bloquant à nouveau leur seule issue.

- Manquait plus que ça, fit la brune.

- J'm'en occupe, la rassura le blanc.

- Tout seul ? Tu veux mourir ?

Bradley jeta un regard surpris à Akina. Celle-ci poussa un soupir las.

- Ce type est d'un niveau trop haut pour toi. Par rapport à un humain normal, Gonk est fort, mais il est loin d'être le plus fort. Et le niveau de Cid est cinq fois plus élevé.

- C'est vrai, fit l'aveugle. Gonk est le chef de la branche East Blue. Sa force est juste suffisante pour rivaliser avec les criminels qu'on trouve habituellement sur l'océan le plus paisible de ce monde. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, Leroy bradley, s'il devait avoir une prime, elle serait de l'ordre de vingt-cinq millions de berrys.

- Mais lui, poursuivit Holly, il est dans le trio de tête des Partisans de la Vraie Justice. Autant attaquer un roi des mers à mains nues.

- T'exagère pas un peu, là ?

Cid afficha un sourire carnassier. Il dégaina le sabre d'abordage qu'il avait à sa ceinture.

- J'ai appris par mon supérieur que tu t'étais associé à ses vermines, Leroy Bradley. Dommage, un homme de ta valeur, devenir un criminel. Mais d'un côté, ça ne me surprend pas. Je l'ai dit, tu es de la trempe des Mihawk, Shyriu et Roronoa. Il n'est donc pas étonnant de te voir prendre un tel chemin. En fait, j'ai vraiment été surpris de te voir te présenter comme ça, alors que j'étais persuadé que tu filerai un mauvais coton.

- Ravi de ne pas te décevoir, fit le borgne.

- Le seul problème, maintenant, c'est que je vais devoir te tuer.

- J'ai pas droit à la capture ?

- Non, mais ces trois-là, oui, répondit l'aveugle en montrant les trois autres pirates. Disons qu'ils ont plus de valeurs vivants que morts.

- Compte pas sur moi pour me laisser attraper, siffla Akina.

- Pareil pour moi, renchérit son frère.

- Une fois mais pas deux, ajouta la blonde.

- S'il est si fort que ça, on fait comment ? Demanda Bradley.

- Oh, un truc tout bête, dit la brune. On se sépare !

Les quatre compagnons s'exécutèrent, et chacun partit dans une direction différente. Cid pesta, mais n'hésita pas longtemps. Se basant sur son odorat, il se lança à la poursuite de l'une de ses cibles. Celle qui, à ses yeux (bien qu'il n'en avait plus (- Yohohoho ! - Brook, sors de ce corps)), avait le plus de valeur.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, car elle l'attendait au milieu d'une petite clairière, à seulement cent mètres de leur point de départ.

- Je savais que tu me suivrais moi, fit la jeune pirate aux cheveux bruns.

- C'est toi qui vaut le plus, Akina Vent tranchant, alors dans un cas pareil, la question ne se pose pas. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton vrai nom ?

- Seulement lorsque je le jugerai utile. Et ce n'est pas tes affaires, alors vas te faire voir.

- Ah, princesse, ces mots ne conviennent pas à une jeune fille de ton rang.

- Mon rang te dit d'aller te faire f...

- Un langage digne d'un pirate.  
L'aveugle ricana, amusé par leur petit échange.

- J'imagine que ton ami Bradley n'est pas au courant ?

- Il le saura en temps voulu.

Cid brandit son sabre en direction de la brune, qui n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Cela n'étonna pas le soldat.

- Tu penses vraiment être de taille à m'affronter ?

- Slice Wind !

Les lames de vent volèrent vers Cid, mais son ouïe lui permit de les entendre arriver et de les éviter.

- Falcons Edge !

Les faucons d'air voltigèrent vers leur cible, qui jouait de son sabre pour les neutraliser. Chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la jeune fille viendrait l'affronter au corps-à-corps.

- Edge Kick !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied, qui, boosté par son pouvoir, lui entailla le bras.

- Espèce de sale petite...

- Bah il est où, le "princesse" de toute à l'heure ?

Cid para de justesse un coup de sabre. Il dut faire face à une combinaison entre les attaques standards et spéciales dont la brune était capable. Néanmoins, quand il fut revenu de sa surprise, il se reprit et devint rapidement une menace pour la jeune femme. Malgré sa cécité, et grâce à ses sens accrus, il pouvait anticiper ses mouvements. Après plusieurs échanges de coup esquivés, il frappa en direction de son visage, et Akina ne dut qu'à un réflexe salutaire de ne pas subir le même sort que son adversaire.

- Soru ! Aïe-euh !

Elle avait utilisé la technique de déplacement rapide, mais encore une fois, ça s'était mal terminé, et elle se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air. Alors qu'elle se releva en quatrième vitesse, elle sentie un liquide chaud et visqueux couler le long de sa joue gauche.

- Ah ! Tu m'as coupé !

Cid restait impassible, occupé qu'il était à reprendre son souffle. C'est que cette petite garce avait de quoi le fatiguer.

Akina passa sa main sur sa joue afin d'essuyer le sang. Puis elle jeta un regard furieux à l'aveugle.

- Mon joli visage, salaud. Je te le pardonnerai pas.

- Je ne savais pas que ça te préoccupait tant que ça, dit Cid.

Qui réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire sadique.

- Intéressant. Ca me donne quelques idées de tortures.

- Tu peux te les mettre là où je pense. Wrath of Falcons Edge ! (Colère des faucons tranchants)

Ce fut un véritable essaim de projectiles qui fusèrent des mains de la jeune fille. Cid savait que, face à ça, ses parades de toute à l'heure ne lui seraient d'aucune aide, alors il décida de recourir aux grands moyens.

- Soru !

Il se retrouva aussitôt derrière la brune.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir utiliser cette technique.

La brune sourit et lui attrapa le bras.

- J't'ai eu.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise... Il voulut s'éloigner, mais Akina se jeta sur lui et entravait ses mouvements. Le temps qu'il réagisse, il était trop tard.

Une odeur bizarre...

Une sensation d'étourdissement...

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son nez le piquait, et il avait comme un goût désagréable en bouche. Le seul bon point est qu'Akina l'avait lâché.

Mais il était par terre, et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il était prit de nausée, et sa groge était en feu.

Puis cette sensation se dissipa, et ses hommes, ceux qui étaient restés au village pour éteindre l'incendit, arrivèrent.

- Commandant, est-ce que ça va ?

- Les pirates ? Demanda-t-il.

- Partis, monsieur.

Cid ragea. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

* * *

Au village, le vieillard repensa à sa rencontre avec le jeune étranger. Enfin il se souvenait du détail qui le troublait tant.

- C'est ça ! Ce gamin, je me disait bien qu'il me faisait penser à quelqu'un ! Il me rappelle Roronoa.

* * *

Au port, un navire jetait l'ancre. Puis la passerelle fut installée, et un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir et escorté par un colosse la traversa. A chacun de ses pas, un étrange bruit mécanique se faisait entendre.

L'homme apostropha un soldat qui se trouvait là. Celui-ci reconnut aussitôt le nouveau venu et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Où est Cid ? Demanda l'homme.

- A la poursuite des pirates, Commandeur. Dans la partie nord de l'ile.

Le Commandeur et son acolyte prirent donc la direction indiquée par le soldat, guidés par celui-ci.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement Cid, droit comme un I, au beau milieu d'une plage. Sans attendre, le Commandeur entama la conversation.

- Vous les avez laissé s'enfuir, siffla l'homme au manteau noir.

- Je sais, monsieur. Je me suis bêtement laissé avoir.

- T'es vraiment nul, Cid, se moqua le colosse.

- Tu peux parler, Morgan le bûcheron, monsieur "je suis le bras raté de la Justice".

- C'est "bras armé", le bigleux, se fâcha l'ancien officier de la marine.

Se faisant, il agitait sa hache sous le nez de l'aveugle, qui trouva vite ça insupportable.

- Continue de remuer ton machin sous mon nez, et je peux te jurer que ton bras va perdre un bon mètre de plus.

- Allons, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous, les coupa le Commandeur. J'ai besoin de vous deux, alors je vous serais reconnaissant de vous étriper plus tard, quand nous aurons atteint nos objectifs. Et l'un d'eux consiste à attraper ces jeunes pirates qui semblent vous avoir échapper, Cid.

Morgan laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux, mais Cid ne releva pas. Le Commandeur poursuivit.

- Nous devons les capturer, je les veux vivants. Car après tout...

Il fixa l'horizon, dans le vain espoir que, sous le clair de lune, la voile de la petite chaloupe lui apparaitrait.

- ... ils sont le seul moyen pour nous de nous venger de ceux qui ont détruit nos vies.


	7. Chapter 7 : Fuite réussie mais

**Chapitre sept : Fuite réussie, mais où va-t-on maintenant ?**

- Ouf ! S'exclama Hayate. On a réussi.

Ils étaient tous les quatre sur la chaloupe, cinq si on comptait le pélican, et naviguaient désormais sous le clair de lune.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, dit Holly.

- Eh, Akina, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Bradley

- Mais quelle idée il a eu en inventant ce truc, ce couillon ? Marmonna la brune, penchée par dessus le bastingage.

- Ca t'a sauvé la vie, fit la blonde.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Répéta le blanc.

- Rah, laisse-moi crever en paix !

- Si elle râle comme ça, c'est que ça va, affirma Hayate...

BAM !

... qui se retrouva avec une jolie bosse fumante sur la tête.

- Mais-euh !

- Ferme-là, p'tit frère !

- Bon sang, mais quelle idée de respirer ce truc, aussi... Et puis d'abord, d'où est-ce que vous tenez un machin pareil ?

Le regard que lui lancèrent les filles lui donna la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Ok, laissez tomber.

- Et toi, on peut savoir de qui tu parlais pendant ton combat contre Gonk ? Demanda la brune.

Bradley ne répondit pas de suite, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Au bout de quelques instants, il consentit à satisfaire la curiosité de sa capitaine.

- Je pensais... au mec qui m'a crevé l'oeil.

Il préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet, le simple fait de penser à cet homme le rendant très irritable. Visiblement, les autres comprirent que c'était un sujet sensible, puisque personne n'insista.

Akina inspira un bon coup l'ai marin, avant de boire un coup à son outre.

- Ah, ça va déjà mieux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda le borgne.

- Holly ? Fit la capitaine en se tournant vers sa camarade.

La blonde se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un excellent cuisinier sur l'ile de Varso. C'est pas loin, je pense qu'on devrait y arriver d'ici à demain soir.

- Ok, en plus, c'est sur la route pour aller à l'ile de Kat, approuva la brune.

- Une fois là-bas, on pourra se procurer un navire plus grand.

- Bon, ben on y va comme ça, alors...

Un léger ronflement attira l'attention des filles et du mercenaire. Ils virent alors que Hayate s'était endormi.

- J'me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il ait pas réagi au mot "cuisinier", remarqua sa soeur.

- En même temps, vue l'heure qu'il est... rappela Holly.

- Ouais, ben j'ai bien envie de faire pareil, dit Bradley qui étouffa un bâillement.

- Il est tard. Reposez-vous, je prends le premier quart, annonça la capitaine.

- Réveille-moi pour le second, lui dit le blanc qui s'endormit presque aussitôt, vite imité par la blonde.

Désormais la seule à être éveillée, Akina regarda les étoiles et sa boussole pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait le bon cap.

* * *

Ned Willows aussi regardait les étoiles. Son navire faisait voile sous le ciel nocturne et voguait à bonne allure.

- Vice-amiral, salua le lieutenant Trelawnay en se postant à ses côtés.

- Vos prévisions, lieutenant ?

- Nous atteindrons l'ile de Kat dans deux jours. Nos forces sur place sont averties de notre arrivée.

- Parfait. Je tiens à ce que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée de nos jeunes pirates.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont passer par là ? Demanda le sous-officier.

- J'en suis certain, lui répondit le haut gradé. C'est le meilleur chantier naval de tout East Blue. Certes, il ne vaut pas Water Seven, mais leurs navires sont de qualité, et les armateurs ne sont pas très scrupuleux quant à leur clientèle. Vent Tranchant et sa bande passeront par là pour se procurer un bateau digne de ce nom.

- C'est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas aller bien loin sur Grand Line en chaloupe, remarqua le lieutenant.

- Vice-amiral ! Vice-amiral !

Les deux hommes observèrent le soldat qui les rejoignait au pas de course, une feuille à la main.

- Vice-amiral, on vient de recevoir un message du QG. Il se passe des choses sur East Blue, et on nous demande d'enquêter.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il pour qu'on me dérange en pleine traque ? Demanda Willows, curieux.

- Voyez par vous-même, vice-amiral, répondit le marine en lui tendant la feuille.

Willows la lut, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Devant la mine soucieuse de son supérieur, Trelawney ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vice-amiral ?

- Ce que je lis là ne me plait pas. Vraiment pas. Lieutenant, on change de cap. Direction, l'ile de Vanilla.

- A vos ordres !

* * *

Dans une rue déserte de Loguetown, une haute silhouette encapuchonnée se glissait parmi les ombres. Quelques chats effarouchés par son passage étaient les seuls êtres vivants qu'il croisait.

Au bout d'un moment, il entra dans une petite maison sur les quais et rejoignit une vieille femme habillée d'une robe mauve qui somnolait dans un fauteuil. Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de l'étranger, mais elle le reconnut aussitôt.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle d'un ton morne.

- Tu as l'air heureuse de me voir, vieille peau, ça fait peur.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de vieille peau ? Râla l'ancienne. Et puis c'est quoi, cette manière d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper ?

L'homme encapuchonné laissa échapper un léger rire avant de s'avancer vers la vieille. Puis il prit un air grave.

- On a un problème. Un très gros problème.

La vieille femme le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, mais quand un autre homme, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir à capuche, et le visage complètement couvert d'un masque gris, entra à sa suite, elle eut le sentiment que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Sentiment confirmé quand l'homme masqué découvrit son visage.

La vieille n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Toi ?

* * *

Au même moment, un navire arriva dans le port de Loguetown. Un navire pirate, si on en croyait le drapeau. Un pavillon noir avec un crane humain entouré d'une pince, d'une sorte de griffe, avec une toile d'araignée en arrière-plan.

* * *

Sur une petite ile, en d'autres lieux d'East Blue. Les villageois dormaient paisiblement. Tous sauf un. Le gardien du phare, qui lui, surveillait l'horizon. La nuit était belle, le ciel dégagé. La mer était calme, et le vent léger.

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

Une épaisse nappe de brume se dirigeait doucement vers l'ile. Mais c'était pourtant impossible, le vent allait dans l'autre sens.

Le gardien eut un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Et ça se confirma lorsqu'il vit surgir de la brume un énorme bateau, aux voiles noires et en mauvais état, et dont la figure de proue était... était...

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était comme une grande gueule garnie de crocs, et dans laquelle semblaient bruler les flammes de l'enfer.

Le pire, ce fut quand quatre paires d'yeux rouges apparurent au dessus du navire, quand la masse sombre colossale à laquelle appartenaient ces yeux rougeoyants surgit de la brume derrière le navire, quand la chose cracha un rayon de feu qui fonça... vers lui.

Il eut tout juste le temps de dire "Mon dieu" avant que le rayon ne pulvérise le phare.

Et tandis que la tour s'effondrait et que les villageois émergeaient tant bien que mal du sommeil, un formidable rugissement retentit dans la nuit.

* * *

Akina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Holly.

La brune répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons.

Bradley manoeuvrait la chaloupe, Holly était en train de lire, quant à Hayate, il était en train de vider les réserves de nourriture. Sa soeur jugea préférable de le calmer au plus vite.

- Hayate, si tu manges toutes les provisions, je t'utilise comme appât pour pêcher un monstre marin.

- T'oserais pas ? S'étrangla le jeune garçon.

- Tu veux parier ? Demanda Akina avec un air démoniaque.

- Fli... Flippante.

- Bien, ça c'est fait. Passe-moi un fruit, tiens.

Alors qu'il mettait la petite voile sous le vent, le bretteur se décida à poser une question qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis un moment.

- Eh, Holly, j'aimerai qu'on en revienne à ton pouvoir.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- J'aimerai que tu m'en dise un peu plus à son sujet.

- Eh bien... Commença la blonde.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver comment présenter la chose.

- Mon pouvoir me permet de tromper les sens. Je peux faire voir et entendre des choses aux gens que je cible. Je peux jouer sur leurs peurs et leurs désirs.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle ferma les yeux et marmonna quelque chose que le blanc n'entendit pas. Il venait en effet de voir apparaitre devant lui l'homme qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

- Roronoa ! S'exclama-t-il...

... Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse comme il était apparu.

- Convaincant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la brune entre deux bouchées de pomme.

- Je... J'ai presque cru qu'il était vraiment là.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux te faire voir ce que je veux. Et entendre, aussi.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pour le moment, acquiesça Holly. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à maitriser le goût, l'odorat et le toucher. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Sur moi, ça marche pas du tout, avoua Hayate, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il y a des limites à mon pouvoir, répondit la blonde à la question muette du bretteur. Il n'a aucun effet sur les animaux... et sur les détenteurs de zoans.

- Ca explique pourquoi l'homme-singe a pu te coincer aussi facilement, comprit le borgne.

- Les personnes ayant une déficience sur l'un de leur sens sont bien évidemment immunisé à une partie de mes capacités. Cid ne pouvait donc être touché que par mes attaques auditives. Et de toute façon, il a une volonté suffisamment forte pour en faire abstraction.

- Je vois. C'est pratique, mais tu peux pas te reposer uniquement dessus.

- Non, en effet. C'est un pouvoir de soutien, mais il n'a aucun effet offensif. C'est pour ça que je sais aussi me battre à l'arme blanche.

- Ouais, je vois, je vois.

Après avoir fini de manger, la capitaine vérifia sa carte et son compas.

- On est sur le bon cap, le vent est favorable... On devrait arriver d'ici six ou sept heures à l'ile de Varso.

- Et on va trouver quoi, là-bas ? Demanda Hayate.

- Un cuistot, répondit Bradley.

- SUPEEEEER !

- Aïe, mes oreilles, couina la brune.

- Toujours aussi énergique, fit Holly en riant.

- Ouais, bah réveillez-moi quand on y est, dit le borgne qui plongea aussitôt dans le sommeil.

- Ben le v'là endormi, nota la capitaine.

- C'est drôle, il me rappelle quelqu'un, remarqua la blonde, tout sourire.

- Ah, tu trouves aussi ?

La journée se passa ainsi, plus ou moins tranquille, suivant le niveau d'agitation du jeune brun. Vite calmé, quand il en faisait trop, par sa soeur excédée ou par le bretteur ensommeillé. Puis arriva un moment, en début de soirée, où leur destination fut enfin en vue.

- Au fait, Holly, tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce cuistot ? Demanda Akina.

- C'est le meilleur de l'ile, il n'a pas son pareil dans le coin. Il aurait largement sa place sur le Baratie, s'il le voulait.

Hayate salivait, Bradley poussa un petit sifflement admiratif. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de déjeuner dans le navire restaurant, et savait à quel point la cuisine là-bas était délicieuse.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il, ce cordon bleu ? Demanda la brune.

- Pô. Chen Pô.

* * *

Un homme voltigea au travers d'une porte avant d'atterrir lourdement dehors... au beau milieu d'autres hommes qui avaient subi, quelques secondes plus tôt, le même sort. Tout ce petit monde se releva péniblement, et leur chef, le dernier à être "sortie", s'approcha de la porte par laquelle il venait de passer.

- On en a pas fini, Chen ! Ce resto sera à nous, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année sortie de la bâtisse. Il était chauve, les yeux marrons et bridés, le nez légèrement plat, de grande taille, et surtout, de très forte corpulence.

En fait, il était carrément obèse.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris, d'une tunique beige recouverte d'un tablier de cuisine, de sandales marrons, et affichait un air neutre. Il tenait dans sa main un bâton en bois aussi grand que lui.

- Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix douce en s'inclinant, je ne peux vous laisser vous emparer de cet humble restaurant. Je vous saurai gré de ne pas insister, sans quoi je vais devoir sévir.

- Je demande à voir, répondit le chef du groupe d'au air de défi.

- Visiblement, vous n'en avez pas eu assez, alors permettez-moi de vous servir un menu dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

Les autres se mirent en garde, prêts à attaquer. Mais ce fut le gros qui passa à l'action en premier.

Avec une rapidité et une agilité inimaginable pour un homme de sa corpulence, il bondit et atterrit au milieu du groupe de malandrins. Il en envoya valser quelques-uns à coup de pieds, de poings et de bâton, et quand ses adversaires se relevèrent pour se jeter, armes au clair, sur lui, il planta son bâton dans le sol, prit son élan et courut tout autour, jusqu'à décoller du sol et se servir de ses assaillants comme support, les envoyant dans le décors au passage.

Très vite, tous furent à terre, et dans l'incapacité de se relever. Le combat semblait bel et bien fini. Chen joignit les mains et s'inclina vers ses adversaires.

- J'espère que le repas vous a plu. Revenez quand vous voulez.


	8. Chapter 8 : Aux Délices de Varso

******Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à finir **

**Bon, je l'admet, l'acquisition de TES Oblivion et de Mass Effect 3 n'ont pas aidé ^^" Encore désolé...**

**Voici donc le chapitre huit de Nouvelle Génération.**

**Inutile de rappeler que One Piece, ses personnages etr son univers appartiennent au grand, au seul, à l'unique Maitre Oda.**

**... Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de le préciser jusque là... Bon, en même temps, tout le monde le sait (ou est censé le savoir). Donc, pas grave u.u**

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Aux délices de Varso**

Ils venaient enfin d'accoster sur l'ile de Varso, l'ile principale de l'archipel Hoshi. Après avoir solidement amarré leur embarcation, ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les quais.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Bradley.

- Si on allait mangé ? Proposa Hayate. Je meurs de faim !

- Toi, t'es comme ton père, t'as toujours faim, fit Akina avec un soupir.

- C'est aussi le tien, je te rappelle, lui fit remarquer le bretteur.

- Hélas... dit-elle d'un ton las.

La jeune brune eut un petit regard triste qui n'échappa pas au borgne, mais ça ne dura pas car Akina dut calmer son frère qui commençait à faire un peu trop de bruit à son goût.

- Arrête ton char un peu, râla-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai faim...

- Et ben tu mangeras tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment, tu prends ton mal en patience et tu te tais, sinon, je te tabasse et je te jette à l'eau !

- D'ac-d'accord, j'me calme, j'me calme, fit le jeune garçon terrifié.

- Bourreau d'enfant, fit Bradley, amusé.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda la jeune capitaine qui arborait une expression terrifiante.

- Euh, n-non, rien d-du tout, répondit le bretteur qui ne riait plus vraiment.

- Bien.

Sur ce, Akina fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, suivie de Holly qui adressa un petit sourire compatissant aux garçons.

- Ta sœur est vraiment terrifiante, quand elle veut, fit remarquer Bradley à Hayate.

- Et encore, t'as pas vu notre mère. Elles deux ensemble, c'est l'enfer, soupira le petit brun avant de rejoindre les filles.

Bradley eut comme un blanc, puis il soupira à son tour.

- Dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds, encore ?

Il secoua la tête et courut pour rattraper ses compagnons.

Leur premier mouvement fut de chercher un hôtel pour passer la nuit. Ils choisirent deux chambres de deux lits, une pour les garçons, et une pour les filles. Ils installèrent leurs affaires et prirent le temps de se rafraichir un peu et de se changer. Contrairement à ce que Bradley craignait, Hayate ne se montra pas trop pénible, toujours inquiet à l'idée que sa sœur finisse par mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Comme il fut prêt en premier, le bretteur, désormais vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une paire de bonnes chaussures de marche, descendit sans attendre le jeune garçon. En bas, il retrouva Holly, elle aussi fin prête. Elle avait un chemisier blanc, un pantalon et une veste mauves et des bottines noires.

- Akina n'en a pas pour longtemps, dit-elle avant qu'il ait le temps de poser la moindre question. Elle met toujours un peu de temps pour se choisir une tenue, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Bradley jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut des escaliers puis s'approcha de la blonde.

- Tu vas me dire que ça me regarde pas, mais il s'est passé quelque chose, entre Akina et son père ? Nan, parce que ça me travaille depuis tout à l'heure...

- Ouh, le vilain petit curieux, fit Holly avec un grand sourire.

- J'te demande pas non plus d'me déballer toute sa vie. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de faire une gaffe comme j'ai eu l'impression d'en faire tout à l'heure.

Elle pouffa devant l'air gêné de son nouveau nakama, mais consentit quand même à lui répondre.

- Akina et son père sont très proches. Ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire, en temps normal. Il est aussi très protecteur envers elle. Peut-être même un peu trop, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, lorsque Akina a décidé de faire elle-même son chemin dans le domaine de la piraterie, il a tenté de l'en dissuader, de la convaincre de mieux y réfléchir, d'attendre trois ou quatre ans et de s'entrainer encore un peu. Akina l'a très mal pris, elle qui se sentait prête. Elle a pris ça comme un manque de confiance, et comme elle est très fière... Bref, le ton est monté et la conversation a vite dégénérée. Les grands mots ont été lancés et ils se sont séparés là-dessus. Elle le vit mal, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

- Je vois...

- Puisqu'on parle de ce genre de choses, et si tu me parlais de...

Holly fut interrompue par Hayate, vêtu d'un ensemble bermuda-débardeur gris et une paire de tongs, qui descendait les escaliers en courant.

- Me v'là, me v'là, me v'làààààààààà...

Le jeune garçon venait de s'emmêler les pieds et tomba dans les escaliers en faisant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres. Il s'aplatit finalement au pied de l'escalier dans un « Bwarf ! » sonore, étalé de tout son long. Les deux autres se penchèrent au-dessus de lui.

- Ça va ? Demanda Holly qui se gondolait à moitié.

- Aaaaaeeeuuuh...

- Jolie chute, commenta Bradley qui retenait avec peine son envie de rire.

- Eh ben, chaton, tu t'es encore marché sur la queue ? Fit une voix moqueuse en haut de l'escalier.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, râla Hayate en se relevant et en se tournant vers sa sœur qui descendait les marches.

La jeune pirate pouffa de rire. Elle s'approcha de son frère et lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Allez, te fâche pas, vas.

Elle avait mis un haut noir qui dénudait ses épaules, ainsi qu'un leggins et des bottines également noires. Elle avait toujours son bandana rouge sur la tête, mais avait laissé son tricorne de côté. Elle avait également libéré ses cheveux ondulés qui cascadaient désormais librement dans son dos. Ajouté à ça un petit médaillon argenté en forme de quart de cercle, une petite sacoche en bandoulière et son petit sabre accroché à sa ceinture.

En la voyant ainsi, Bradley eut une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il s'avéra difficile pour lui de détourner les yeux de la brune, et il avait du mal à déglutir. Surpris par cette étrange réaction, il fronça les sourcils et fit un effort de volonté pour regarder ailleurs. Son regard croisa celui de la blonde, qui affichait une mine à la fois surprise... et amusée.

- Bon, commença Akina, captant ainsi l'attention de ses compagnons. Allons donc voir ce fameux cuisinier dont Holly nous a vanté les mérites.

- C'est par là.

- Super, on va s'en mettre plein la panse ! S'exclama Hayate.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, hein ? Demanda Bradley, dépité.

- Ben quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, lui dit la brune, tu perds ton temps.

* * *

En chemin, ils croisèrent une bande de types à l'allure peu recommandable. Vu l'état de leurs vêtements et les bleus et bosses qu'ils arboraient, ils venaient certainement de se battre.

- Maudit Chen, râla l'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef. Il nous a encore viré comme des moins que rien.

- Le big boss va pas être content.

- Bah, ce n'est que partie remise. Tôt ou tard, ce restaurant minable sera à nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les jeunes pirates les regardèrent s'éloigner, puis les filles échangèrent un regard.

- On dirait bien que notre cuisinier potentiel a des ennuis, nota la capitaine.

- On dirait bien, acquiesça Holly. Maintenant que j'y repense, on m'avait dit qu'il y avait des tensions entre restaurants sur cette ile. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas pensé que Chen était impliqué. Et que ça en était arrivé à un tel stade...

- En tout cas, ce Chen a l'air de savoir se battre, remarqua Bradley d'un ton appréciateur. Ces mecs ont pas l'air tendre, mais s'ils les a mis dehors aussi facilement qu'ils le disent...

- Trop cooool ! fit Hayate, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Un cuistot super fort au combat, ce serait vraiment la classe.

- Commençons déjà par aller le voir, dit Akina.

Les quatre compères reprirent leur route vers le restaurant de Chen.

- Au fait, Holly, dit Bradley, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, je crois.

- Hmm ? Ah oui, je voulais en savoir plus sur ta famille. Vu qu'on parlait de ça tout à l'heure...

Le bretteur eut un petit rire désabusé.

- Ma famille, hein ? C'est que y a pas grand chose à en dire.

- Pas grand chose, c'est mieux que rien, fit Akina avec philosophie.

- … Mouais, si tu l'dis. Vous savez, c'est pas une histoire bien passionnante. Mais bon, si vous y tenez...

Il se recueillit un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire tous les souvenirs qu'il avait sur le sujet. Puis, il inspira un bon coup et commença.

- En fait de famille, je n'ai connu que ma mère. Et encore, c'est pas ce qui correspond le mieux à la définition du mot « mère ».

- A ce point ? S'étonna la brune.

- Comment dire... En fait, elle était... Une fille de joie... Ou une catin, une prostituée, une pute... Libre à vous de choisir le terme le mieux adapté. Pour ma part, mon choix se porte volontiers sur le dernier que j'ai cité.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Interrogea la blonde.

- Disons qu'elle et moi n'étions pas en très bons termes. En fait, on aurait même pu douter du lien de parenté entre nous.

- Tu parles d'elle au passé, nota Akina. J'en déduis qu'elle est... qu'elle est...

- Morte ? Oui, elle l'est, répondit le bretteur en haussant les épaules. Et c'est malheureux à dire, mais elle ne me manque pas. Faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu la fibre maternelle. Et l'abus de boisson alcoolisée n'aidait pas vraiment.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules de manière fataliste, l'air de dire « Bah, pas grave ». Puis il reprit.

- Elle est morte quand j'avais sept ans. Après ça, j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat. Orphelinat qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une académie de kendo... C'est en partie pour ça que je me suis lancé dans cette voie.

- Ah, y a d'autres raisons ? Interrogea Akina.

Bradley fit une grimace dégoutée.

- Ouais. La première, c'est que ça me permettait de m'éloigner un tant soit peu d'une personne que j'ai jamais pu saquer et qui habitait aussi à l'orphelinat. La seconde, eh bien... c'est un peu plus personnel.

- Et ton père ? Intervint Hayate. T'en as pas parlé.

- C'est lié.

Les filles échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce que leur compagnon venait de leur raconter leur laissait supposer certaines choses, et elles étaient prêtes à parier qu'elles voyaient juste. Mais vu qu'ils arrivaient à destination, ils laissèrent tomber ce sujet pour le moment.

Devant eux se dressait une charmante petite construction aux allures de pagodes, avec au-dessus de la porte un panneau qui annonçait aux clients qu'ils entraient dans « Les délices de Varso ». Cette accroche alléchante fit monter la bave aux lèvres de l'enfant-lion, qui se mit aussitôt à imaginer les nombreux repas qu'on pouvait y servir. Les autres admiraient surtout le bâtiment en lui-même.

- Jolie baraque, dit Akina.

- Ça a son charme, ajouta Holly.

- Ouais, pas mal, admit Bradley.

- On y va, on y va, on y va ? S'impatienta le petit brun.

- Oui, oui, le tempéra sa sœur, on y va, calmos.

Holly pouffa légèrement tandis que son amie maugréait contre son idiot de petit-frère et son appétit d'ogre. Puis tous entrèrent dans l'établissement. Lequel était légèrement bondé.

- Ouah ! S'exclama la capitaine. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un succès monstre !

Entre les tables occupées aussi bien par des familles en sortie que par des voyageurs de tout horizon, trois jeunes femmes en kimono aux couleurs chatoyantes allaient et venaient, leurs mains frêles portant des plateaux chargés de mets dont la simple vue vous mettait l'eau à la bouche. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine flottait dans l'air et l'ambiance était vraiment joyeuse. Derrière un comptoir, trois cuisiniers étaient affairés aux fourneaux : un petit nerveux qui tranchait des légumes à une vitesse ahurissante, un grand sec qui remuait avec énergie une mixture crémeuse dans un saladier et un homme de grande corpulence qui goutait un ragoût fumant avant de rajouter quelques épices.

Désireux de se faire placer, les quatre pirates s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir sur lequel un vieil homme de petite taille, emmitouflé dans un manteau bleu ciel et coiffé d'un énorme chapeau de paille chinois, était assis. Il observait ses clients tout en tirant des bouffées de sa pipe en terre cuite, et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de malice alors qu'ils voyaient de possibles clients approcher.

- Bonjour, jeunes gens, dit-ils d'une voix joyeuse. Je suis le vieux Fuu, patron de ce restaurant. Soyez les bienvenus.

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui dit être un vieux fou, nota Hayate.

- Mais non, le corrigea Akina, c'est pas un vieux fou, c'est le vieux Fuu.

- Et ben ? Fit le garçon qui n'avait visiblement pas saisi.

- Il a pas dit qu'il était un vieux fou, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Fuu et qu'il était vieux, insista Akina, qui espérait avoir été assez claire.

- … Ooooh, fit son frère, qui avait finalement compris.

- Nan mais j'vous jure, bougonna la brune.

- Allons, ne le grondez pas, intervint le vieillard en riant, il n'est pas le premier à faire le coup. Il ne sera certainement pas le dernier d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, plus sérieux. Certains de nos plus vieux habitués aiment à la ressortir, celle-là. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ma vie. Venez, je vais vous placer.

Ils les fit s'installer à une table juste à côté de son comptoir. Puis une des serveuses vint prendre leur commande. La jeune femme, Bradley et le vieillard furent surpris par la quantité de plats que le petit brun commanda, et il était certain que la liste aurait été affreusement longue si son ainée n'avait pas rapidement mis le holà.

- Eh bien, fit le vieux Fuu, ça fait plaisir de voir un jeune garçon avec un tel appétit.

- C'est de famille, marmonna Akina, lasse.

- Il va vraiment manger tout ça ? Demanda Bradley en repensant à la liste des mets que Hayate avait commandé.

- Oui, oui, répondit Holly, tout sourire.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'il sera capable d'en demander d'autres après, ajouta la brune dans un soupir de désespoir.

Le repas qu'ils firent ce soir était sans conteste l'un des meilleurs qu'ils aient jamais fait. Pour nos quatre pirates, nul doute que le niveau était le même qu'au Baratie, point de vue qu'ils exprimèrent au vieil homme qui fut toucher par la comparaison.

- C'est vraiment plaisant de voir que toutes ces années de travail portent leurs fruits. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps et les efforts qui ont été nécessaire pour en arriver là. Et encore, ça n'aurait jamais été possible sans ces trois-là.

Il pointa alors du doigt les trois cuisiniers qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied non loin de là. Ces derniers l'avaient entendu vu qu'ils lui lancèrent plusieurs remarques moqueuses.

- On peut pas dire que c'est grâce à toi, fit le plus petit.

- Arrête de te tourner les pouces et viens nous aider, vieux chnoque, fit le grand.

- Et pour la énième fois, grand-père, ne fume pas dans le restaurant. Ça dérange les clients, et en plus, c'est mauvais pour la santé, ajouta l'obèse.

- Titus, Caius, s'exclama le vieil homme à l'attention des deux premiers, je suis le patron, alors je fais c'que j'veux ! Et toi, Chen, je t'ai déjà dit que si ça gênait les clients, ils me le diraient. Quant à ma santé, arrête de me prendre pour un vieux débris fragile, d'accord ?

- Allons, grand-père, ne t'énerve pas, c'est mauvais pour ton cœur

- Mais il insiste, en plus !

Les pirates ne purent retenir quelques rires. L'ambiance semblait vraiment bonne, ici.

- Au fait, lequel de vous est Chen ? Demanda Akina.

- C'est moi, affirma le gros cuisinier. Pourquoi ?

- On a entendu dire que vous étiez le meilleur cuisinier de l'ile.

- Le meilleur ? Mais il est plus que ça ! S'exclama le petit.

- C'est un véritable champion de la cuisine, un empereur, un dieu, ajouta le grand.

- Allons, allons, fit l'obèse qui rougissait. Je ne suis qu'un simple cuisinier.

- Et modeste, avec ça, nota Akina, tout sourire.

- Chen, mon gros, commença le petit, un simple cuisinier n'aurait jamais été capable d'apprendre à deux minables petits escrocs comme nous à bien ajuster la puissance du feu ou le temps de cuisson.

- Ni à bien doser les épices ou à marier les saveurs, continua le grand.

- Avant de le rencontrer, enchaina le nabot, je savais même pas me faire cuire un steak.

- Quant à moi, affirma son collègue, j'arrivais à faire tourner du lait rien qu'en trayant la vache.

- Vous exagérez, voyons.

Chen était de plus en plus rouge. Ce qui fit rire le vieil homme.

- Ça c'est bien mon petit-fils. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui le succès ne montera pas de sitôt à la tête, c'est bien lui.

- Il paraît aussi que vous êtes un expert de l'École du Panda, lâcha Holly.

Hayate ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait, Bradley émit un sifflement admiratif et Akina jeta un léger regard de reproche à son amie.

- T'aurais pas oublié de nous le préciser, par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Désolée.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien informés, reconnu Chen. En effet, je maitrise l'art du combat de l'École du Panda. Il m'a été enseigné par un grand maître.

- J'imagine que les types louches qu'on a croisé en venant ont eu l'insigne honneur d'en profiter, supposa Holly.

- Vous voulez parlez de Rital et sa bande ? Demanda le vieux. Ces pauvres imbéciles...

Les pirates remarquèrent que les traits de l'ancien étaient tendus, et que la colère brulait dans ses yeux. Akina, poussée par la curiosité, demanda quel était le problème avec ses hommes.

- Ils travaillent pour Luigi Panzanelli, expliqua Chen. C'est un homme d'affaires qui s'est spécialisé dans la restauration.

- Ils ne fait ça que pour l'argent ! S'emporta Fuu. La nourriture servie dans ses établissements est de qualité médiocre, et les prix qu'il pratique sont limite aberrants. L'hygiène n'est pas à l'ordre de ses priorités, et il ne tolère pas la concurrence.

- Il recoure à des méthodes déloyales, expliqua le petit Titus, allant jusqu'à menacer les fournisseurs de leur causer tout un tas d'ennuis s'ils vendent leurs marchandises à d'autres qu'à lui. Par chance, certains ne cèdent pas, et ensemble, nous faisons blocs. Enfin on essaye.

- Ça n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, ajouta Caius, mais en fait, plus ça va et plus on a du mal. Ce sale type et sa bande de brutes épaisses nous posent de plus en plus de problèmes. Ils ont le contrôle de la quasi-totalité de l'archipel.

- On arrive encore à satisfaire les clients, mais malheureusement, ça ne durera pas.

- Si on ne trouve pas une solution vite fait, dit Fuu, j'ai bien peur qu'on ait d'autre choix que de se rendre.

Chen tapa du poing sur le mur. Les regards se portèrent instantanément sur lui. Le cuisinier obèse semblait furieux.

- T'as pas honte de dire ça, grand-père ? Après tout les efforts et les sacrifices qu'on a consentie pour en arriver là, tu oses seulement songer à abandonner ? Il est hors de question que je laisse ce restaurant tomber entre les mains de Panzanelli. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout s'il le faut, mais je te jure qu'il n'aura jamais ce restaurant !

Sur ce, Chen, fulminant, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le vieil homme et les deux autres cuisiniers arboraient maintenant des mines sombres, inquiets de ce que l'avenir leur réservaient. Akina et Holly échangèrent un regard. Puis elles remercièrent l'équipe pour le repas et les quatre pirates prirent congé.

Une fois dehors, Bradley, resté silencieux jusque là, ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

- Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que le convaincre de se joindre à nous va être plus dur que prévu ?

* * *

Dans un somptueux manoir, un homme en costume chic était confortablement installé dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir. Il fumait un gros cigare et fixait une carte de l'archipel accrochée au mur. En plusieurs endroits sur les différentes iles, se trouvaient des punaises rouges. Une bleue isolée sur l'ile de Varso rompait l'uniformité du tableau.

- Chef !

L'homme en costume se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Rital, le leader de la bande de gros-bras. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, le chef se doutait bien que le raid d'aujourd'hui était un fiasco total.

- Encore raté, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme.

L'air contrit de Rital confirmait ses soupçons. Luigi Panzanelli soupira de frustration.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que de bras cassés ? Se lamenta-il.

Rital était confus et ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna derrière lui.

- Peut-être est-il temps que je prenne les choses en mains.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la personne tapie dans l'ombre qui avait parlé. Rital fut alors prit d'un frisson de terreur, tandis que Panzanelli laissa échapper un sourire sadique.

- Oui, vas-y. Je suis las d'attendre que ces imbéciles rencontrent enfin un tant soit peu de succès.

La silhouette eut un sourire sadique, cruel, plein de promesses de mort et de souffrances.

Oui, ils allaient souffrir.

* * *

Et( voilà, fini pour cette fois. La suite au prochain épisode ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Le Boucher Sanguinaire entre

**Oui, je sais, je vous ai fait attendre.**

**Honte à moi... pitié, tapez pas trop fort TT_TT**

**Bon, One Piece à Oda, persos originaux à moi et rien qu'à moi (oui, je les prête pas... mais je peux les louer pour pas cher XD ).**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Le Boucher Sanguinaire entre en action. **

Marijoa était, est et restera toujours la capitale mondiale, malgré les révolutions et les changements d'ères. C'est donc toujours là que se tenait le Conseil des Rois. Les souverains de chaque nation y était conviés.

Il fallait quand même savoir que, suite à la grande révolution fomentée par Monkey D. Dragon vingt ans auparavant, beaucoup de familles royales avaient perdu leur couronne... et dans le pire des cas, la tête pour la porter.

De plus, certains états avaient carrément changé de régime politique, et plusieurs monarchies absolues s'étaient transformées en monarchies parlementaires, en républiques ou autre.

Le Conseil des Cinq Étoiles, par contre, n'existait plus depuis que le terrible secret qui entourait le Siècle Oublié fut révélé. Les Dragons Célestes, quant à eux, avaient perdu leurs privilèges et n'étaient plus considérés comme des dieux vivants.

Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la reine Nefertari Vivi, souveraine du royaume d'Alabasta. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces gens qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour une respiration trop forte ou qui prenaient les autres pour des limaces insignifiantes et de vulgaires esclaves. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été tolérante, mais il y avait des limites. Même Crocodile, l'ex-shishibukai, valait mieux à ses yeux, c'est dire...

Flanquée du fidèle Igaram, qui se faisait quand même vieux, elle entra dans la grande salle où se réunissait le Conseil. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place, elle ne manqua pas de saluer les autres dirigeants, plus ou moins chaleureusement suivant ses relations avec eux. Ainsi, elle prit le temps de discuter avec Dalton, le souverain de Sakura – anciennement Drum – et de lui demander des nouvelles de sa famille. A côté de ça, elle n'adressa qu'un « bonjour » poli, mais froid, à Dorsa, le roi de Maligel, une ile de moyenne importance de Grand Line. C'était un être détestable, qui ne devait sa place que parce que son père avait retourné sa veste au dernier moment lors de la révolution. Un opportuniste qui n'agissait que par intérêt, un lâche qui préférait parler et frapper dans le dos des autres. Le genre de personne que moins elle voyait, mieux elle se portait.

Vivi allait s'installer à sa place quand elle remarqua sur un des balcons de la salle un vieil homme accoudé à la rambarde, le nez en l'air. C'était un petit homme chauve et imberbe, au allures de vieux vautour déplumé et décharné, vêtu d'un manteau gris sous lequel il portait une tenue simple. Aucun bijou, aucun signe de richesse, ne jouait les intrus dans cet accoutrement qui aurait eut plus sa place au beau milieu d'un village de province que dans une réunion des dirigeants du monde.

En le voyant, Vivi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fit un petit signe à Igaram qui alla préparer leurs places, tandis qu'elle s'approcha de l'ancien. Elle remarqua qu'il observait quelque chose de précis, et suivit son regard. L'objet de l'attention du vieil homme était un petit oiseau bleu qui chantait joyeusement.

- Alors, Basil, on s'intéresse à l'ornithologie, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Basil ne baissa pas le regard, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire.

- C'est un séraphin bleu, une espèce rare. Une vieille légende dit que le chant de ce magnifique petit volatile peut chasser les ténèbres et faire renaître l'espoir dans les moments les plus sombres.

Il consentit enfin à tourner la tête vers la reine d'Alabasta.

- C'est une chance unique d'en voir un, et surtout, de l'entendre chanter.

Puis le vieil homme se tourna vers les autres dirigeants, lesquels, indifférents à ce qui les entourait, discutaient de tout et de rien.

- Et cette bande de clowns ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un séraphin bleu à proximité.

Vivi laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire. C'était bien Basil, ça.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, lui dit-elle, vous faites aussi partie de « cette bande de clowns ».

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Hélas... Bon, courage, et allons accomplir notre devoir.

Il inspira un bon coup, saisit sa canne qu'il avait appuyé contre la rambarde à côté de lui, et se dirigea vers la table, la reine aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés.

* * *

Bradley s'étirait avec plaisir tandis qu'il descendait dans le salon de l'hôtel. Son ventre gargouillait, et il avait bien l'intention de manger un morceau. Un gros morceau.

Arrivé en bas, il trouva Holly qui lisait le journal en sirotant une tasse de café.

- Salut, lui-dit elle lorsqu'elle le vit. Enfin réveillé ?

- Ouaip, répondit le sabreur en s'installant face à elle.

- J'imagine que Hayate fait sa marmotte.

- Pas eu le courage de le réveiller. Il dormait trop bien.

La blonde eut un petit rire. Le borgne passa sa commande, et en attendant qu'elle arrive, il posa une question qui le taraudait depuis peu.

- Au fait, il est pas un peu jeune pour mener une telle vie ?

- C'était ça ou il partait tout seul de son côté, expliqua Holly en haussant les épaules. Quand il a une idée en tête, seule sa sœur peut l'arrêter. Même s'ils se chamaillent assez souvent, Akina et Hayate s'aiment énormément, et notre capitaine ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère. Au moins, comme ça, elle peut le tenir à l'œil Et le calmer, le cas échéant.

- Et puis j'imagine que leurs parents ne seraient pas très content si elle ne jouait pas son rôle d'ainée.

- Il y a de ça aussi, oui.

Une serveuse apporta son petit-déjeuner à Bradley, qui se jeta dessus dés que le plateau fut posé sur la table. La jeune femme s'adressa aussitôt à Holly.

- Pour le menu extra que vous avez demandé, il est prêt.

- Merci. Amenez le tout ici, je vais aller prévenir le principal intéressé.

Holly se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais avant de monter, elle se tourna vers la serveuse.

- Surtout, évitez de rester dans le passage, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La femme la regarda sans comprendre, et Bradley haussa un sourcil curieux, même s'il croyait comprendre où elle voulait en venir. L'instant d'après, une grosse quantité de nourriture trônait sur la table, sous le regard impressionné du sabreur.

- Comment il peut manger autant ? Eut-il juste le temps de se demander avant qu'un « MANGEEEEERRRR ! » tonitruant ne retentisse dans l'hôtel.

Ce fut comme si un tremblement de terre faisait rage, comme si un ouragan arrivait en trombe. Le jeune garçon dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, et en un bond atterrit sur sa chaise, et attaqua le repas. Tout ça sous le regard médusé des quelques clients et du personnel présent. Sans parler de l'ancien chasseur de pirate, qui lança un regard perdu à Holly, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle avec son petit sourire en coin. Tu finiras par t'y habituer.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que t'es habituée à ça, toi ?

- Depuis qu'on est tout gamin. Ça aide.

- Hun-hun... Fit le sabreur.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle et se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Au fait, où est le cap'taine ?

- Partie recruter.

* * *

- Non, dit Chen à Akina.

- Allez, quoi.

- Je regrette, mais c'est non.

- T'es le meilleur cuisinier-combattant de la région, peut-être même celui de tout East Blue, alors je te veux dans mon équipage.

- Écoute, je te suis reconnaissant pour l'estime que tu me portes, et ta proposition me touche, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon grand-père et mes amis, surtout en ce moment.

- Il est vraiment aussi terrible que ça, ce Panzaberry ?

- Panzanelli, corrigea le gros. Et disons qu'il ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Ça inclut le vol, le vandalisme, les coups et blessures, et parfois même – et plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire – le meurtre.

- Dis donc, il ferait un bon pirate, ce mec, constata la jeune femme.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il cherche à y faire carrière.

- Bah, j'ai du mal avec ce genre de personne alors aucun risque que je l'embauche. A part si j'ai besoin d'un punching-ball.

Le gros cuisinier éclata de rire et poursuivit ses préparatifs.

Akina s'était levée tôt pour avoir le temps de parler en privé avec son candidat au poste de maître-coq. Elle avait en effet appris qu'il partait de bonne heure le matin pour aller pêcher. Aussi était-elle allée directement au port pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne prenne la mer.

Du coup, elle avait tenté en vain de le convaincre, tandis que Chen faisait ses préparatifs. Malheureusement, il était resté insensible à ses arguments, lui rappelant que la situation n'était pas propice à son départ.

C'est légèrement frustrée qu'Akina observa Chen alors que son petit voilier de pêche s'éloignait vers le large. La pirate soupira, ajusta son tricorne et retourna vers l'hôtel, laissant ses longs cheveux noirs voler librement sous les assauts des embruns.

Elle entra dans le salon où les autres l'attendaient patiemment, c'est à dire qu'Holly lisait un livre en buvant du café, que Bradley roupillait sur sa chaise, et qu'Hayate mangeait. Elle s'installa à leurs côtés et se mit à tapoter sur la table.

- J'en déduis que tu as fais choux blanc, supposa la blonde sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Comment t'as deviné ? Fit la brune, sarcastique. Ce Panzaképi fait chier, à cause de lui, Chen refuse de venir. Pourtant, il a pas totalement l'air contre.

- Ton langage, la reprit son amie. Et c'est Panzanelli.

- Au pire, pourquoi t'engages pas un autre cuistot ? Demanda Bradley en ouvrant son unique œil On peut pousser jusqu'au Baratier, on devrait en trouver des bons là-bas.

- Sur le plan culinaire, aucun doute. Par contre, pour ce qui est du combat... Ils ont le niveau pour faire face à la plupart des crapules de petite et moyenne envergure, mais face aux gros morceaux de Grand Line... Et puis Chen est le seul cuisinier à maitriser l'art du combat de l'École du Panda.

- Et ? C'est important ?

- Très important. Même sans le côté cuisinier, je l'aurais engager juste pour ses techniques de combat.

- De toute façon, on est déjà passé par le Baratier, ajouta Holly. Et aucun des cuistots n'avait vraiment l'intention de partir à l'aventure à droite à gauche.

Akina se laissa aller sur sa chaise, se massant les tempes et réfléchissant calmement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

- Dis-moi, tu pourrais aller te renseigner sur ce Panzapourri ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais avec la chance qu'on a, je serai à peine surprise qu'il décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure pendant qu'on est là.

- J'y vais, accepta Holly en se levant.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant ses amis sur place.

Une fois dans la rue, la blonde fit une pause, réfléchissant aux différents endroits où elle pourrait glaner des informations intéressantes. Lorsqu'elle eut établie un début de liste, elle reprit sa marche, tout en continuant à énumérer mentalement les divers lieux où elle pouvait se rendre, et dirigea ses pas vers un troquet non loin de là.

Totalement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit que trop tard l'homme qui arrivait face à elle, et le percuta.

- Oups, pardon.

L'autre ne s'en offusqua pas et poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Holly le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne se souvenait pas où. La première explication – la plus logique – fut qu'elle l'avait certainement croisé la veille.

Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était autre chose.

Elle resta là, à le regarder s'éloigner, tout en tentant de remettre le doigt sur ce détail manquant. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait une autre mission à accomplir, et décida de remettre à plus tard l'identification de cet homme.

- Pourtant, avec un sourire aussi sinistre... marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Au Conseil des Rois, on avait abordé les sujets sensibles,

- Les Partisans de la Vraie Justice ont leur utilité, on ne peut pas le nier, disait un des dirigeants.

- Leurs intentions sont peut-être bonnes, mais leurs méthodes radicales mettent en danger la vie d'innocents, répliqua un autre.

- C'est comme Aka Inu, commenta le vieux Basil. La fin justifie les moyens.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, j'espère ? Demanda Vivi en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, affirma le vieil homme qui lui adressait un sourire rassurant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas les laisser agir librement, reprit le détracteur des Partisans. Ils vont finir par provoquer une catastrophe.

- Et je maintiens qu'on devrait leur rendre une certaine légitimité ! S'exclama leur défenseur. On aurait au moins un minimum de contrôle sur eux !

- Ces gens ne croient pas en notre nouveau régime. Ils refuseraient toute ingérence de notre part. Et quand bien même, ils seraient aussi facile à contrôler que les capitaines corsaires.

- Tiens, intervint un autre souverain, puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique où on en est avec eux.

- Et bien... fit Dalton, resté muet jusque là. Boa Hancock tient toujours son poste, de même que Bartholomew Kuma, Baggy le Clown, et Jimbe, bien que celui-ci commence à se faire vieux. A cela s'ajoute X Drake, qui a remplacé Mihawk, Garlic, le successeur de Trafalgar Law, et ce Keisler Rodriguez, qui vient d'être nommé à la place de cet incapable de Kilmoore.

- Ce garçon, là, Rodriguez... Il est fiable ?

- Il a quelques relations parmi les grands pirates. Je crois qu'il a été vu à deux-trois reprises dans l'entourage des Mugiwaras.

- Puisqu'on parle de pirates, il paraît que les rookies de cette année commence à faire parler d'eux.

- Et ? Des noms qui sortent du lot ?

Encore une fois, ce fut Dalton qui répondit, un rapport en main.

- Sur South Blue, on a les frères Némo, des jumeaux originaires d'une petite ile à l'écart des grandes routes maritimes. Il y a aussi cet homme nommé Belldandy. On pense qu'il est de la même famille que Bellamy la Hyène, même si ça reste à prouver. Côté West Blue, il y a James Bering, Troy McLane et Roger Jones, des pirates dont on sait encore peu de choses. Sur North Blue, un certain Christmas commence à faire sérieusement parler de lui, de même qu'un dénommé Rocco Everest et un certain Da Vinci. Et pour ce qui est d'East Blue... Oye...

- Un problème ? Demanda Vivi.

- Les Moires. Elles viennent d''arriver à Logtown.

La reine d'Alabasta avait déjà entendu parler de cette équipage là. Rien qu'en se remémorant leurs exactions passées, elle en frissonna.

- Et c'est tout ? Je sais bien qu'East Blue est réputée pour être la région la plus calme, mais quand même...

- Non, répondit Dalton. Il y a aussi Vent Tranchant, Lion noir et l'Illusionniste qui sont en train de former un équipage. Ils viennent de débaucher Leroy Bradley, un chasseur de pirates.

Là, Vivi eut du mal à cacher le petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Dites, demanda un des hommes d'états présents, vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser faire ? Non, parce que si Vent Tranchant est comme son père...

- Oui... Les prochaines années vont être affreusement mouvementées, acheva une vieille reine en robe dorée.

- Vous savez, intervint Basil, il pourrait aussi en sortir quelque chose de bien.

Les trois quarts des personnes assises autour de la grande table le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, mais le vieux ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez que j'ai raison.

L'atmosphère s'allégea un peu, et on préféra changer de sujet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Logtown...

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda la vieille à l'homme en noir.

Lequel ajustait le masque métallique qui cachait son visage.

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ces gens sont en train de rôder à travers le monde. Ce sont des catastrophes ambulantes, mais ils deviendront le cadet de nos soucis s'ils trouvent les autres fragments de la clé.

- Et comment tu comptes les retrouver ? Les fragments, je veux dire ?

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, on sait déjà où en trouver un. Assure-toi juste qu'elle reste le plus loin possible d'eux. Pour trouver les autres, je dois d'abord m'emparer de celui qu'ils ont en leur possession.

- Mais si ce que toi tu me dis est vrai, ils sont particulièrement dangereux. Tu risques de te faire tuer.

L'homme masqué avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta net quand la vieille femme lui adressa ces mots. Lentement, il se retourna et la regarda à travers son masque.

- Je suis déjà mort.

La vieille le regarda sans comprendre, puis haussa les épaules et sembla abandonner. A la place, elle partit sur u autre sujet.

- Et que dois-je dire à la petite ? Comment je lui explique le danger qu'elle court ?

- Ne lui dis que le strict minimum. Qu'elle a en sa possession un objet qui ne doit pas tomber entre les mauvaises mains. Ni plus, ni moins.

Puis l'homme sortit, et trouva son ami qui l'attendait adossé au mur.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

L'homme masqué jeta un regard polaire à l'autre, mais celui-ci n'en vit rien à cause du masque gris. Au lieu de ça, le moqueur se contenta de rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Inutile de me faire ton speech, j'ai tout entendu. Et de toute façon, j'étais venu te prévenir que les Moires sont au port. La marine a pas encore bougé le petit doigt, de peur de les provoquer. Vu qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles, ils doivent se dire que ça ira s'ils laissent passer pour cette fois. Mais les chasseurs de primes n'ont pas autant d'intelligence.

- Je ne suis pas un chasseur de prime, Zuke, et je n'ai pas peur de ces gamines.

- Ces gamines ont déjà fait un carnage, y a pas si longtemps.

- Tu oublies qui je suis.

Sur ce, l'homme masqué sortit un court bâton de sous sa cape. Il pressa un petit bouton et le bâton se déploya en une faux à la lame ciselée. Après quoi il posa l'arme sur son épaule et partit en direction du port, sous le regard de son compère.

- Difficile d'oublier qui tu es, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Kurokaze, le Faucheur du Vent Noir.

* * *

Dans le port de Logtown...

Plusieurs chasseurs de primes, cachés dans une ruelle, observaient un des navires à quai. Un navire dont le pavillon était une tête de mort encadrée par une pince, une griffe et avec une toile d'araignée en fond.

- Les Moires.. marmonna l'un d'eux. Une prime totale de six-cent cinquante millions de berrys. Connues comme étant les pirates les plus féroces du moment.

- Si on arrive à mettre la main dessus, alors on sera sacrément riche, dit un autre en se frottant les mains.

- Il va falloir qu'on se montre prudent, ajouta un autre. On a pas droit à l'erreur, sans quoi on est mort.

- T'inquiète, le rassura le premier, qui semblait être le chef. On va mettre un joli petit piège sur pied, et on les attrapera l'une après l'autre. Et quand elle seront à nous...

Le sourire sadique qu'il affichait ne laissait rien présager de bon pour leurs proies.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pourrait penser. Car aucun d'eux ne vit les multiples paires d'yeux qui les espionnaient depuis les toits.

- Les idiots, murmura une voix froide et tranchante comme l'acier.

- Bouh, les méchants, fit une autre, plus douce, plus joyeuse, sur un ton faussement plaintif.

- On intervient ? Demanda une troisième voix, plus calme, plus posée.

- Pas maintenant. Je veux voir ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. Et puis nous allons nous aussi leur tendre un piège.

- Chouette ! Chouette ! On va se marrer comme des petites folles !

- Du calme, Clotho, ils vont t'entendre.

- Sourd comme ils sont, ils ne m'entendraient pas tisser ma toile.

- Assez parlé, les filles. Allons-y.

- Oui, grande sœur, répondirent les autres en chœur.

Et sautant de toit en toit, trois silhouettes étranges suivirent discrètement les mercenaires qui s'en allaient eux-même, en quête d'un endroit confortable où échafauder leurs sombres plans.

* * *

- Bon, le vieux, on va faire les courses.

- Ok, à plus tard, Caius, à plus tard, Titus, répondit Fuu tandis qu'il s'affairait sur son plan de travail.

Alors que Chen était partit pêcher et que les deux compères allaient sur le marché, le vieil homme en profitait pour tester quelques nouvelles recettes, ou en améliorer d'anciennes.

Dehors, il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait doucement, la température était agréable. Rien ne laissait présager que les choses allaient mal tourner.

Ça commença lorsque cet homme entra. Comme il était à contre-jour, Fuu ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage. Et comme il était occupé avec sa cuisine, il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

- Désolé, mais le restaurant est fermé pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à revenir plus tard.

- Hi, hi, hi ! Ricana l'autre de manière sinistre. Moi qui venait commander un hachis du chef...

Fuu eut un frisson dans le dos. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu et lui fit face. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment en distinguant le sourire sadique de l'étranger.

- Que... que voulez vous ? Demanda le vieillard, peu rassuré.

L'autre se contenta de rire une nouvelle fois et s'avança vers sa proie.

* * *

Si vous aussi vous voulez un hachis du chef, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Ca sert aussi à m'incendier pour l'attente, et à me lyncher pour ce qui veulent ^^"

A tchao.


End file.
